


Haikyuu! Oneshots

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, what did I get myself into?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 31,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Just you and the guys... Perfect.





	1. Reunion- Ukai Keishin

**Author's Note:**

> I am now open to any requests! HMU!

*Keishin’s POV*

 

I sighed as I watched the little store, cigarette hanging out of my mouth. I could hear the volleyball team nearing the store, the volume of the screaming increasing. Just my luck…

“Hey, can we have some meat buns please?” My brown eyes focused on the short kid with orange hair. What was his name again… Hitsugaya? No. It was Hinata. Hinata Shoyo.

“No. You guys need to go home and eat a full meal. You won’t grow on only meat buns.” The boys continued to whine for meat buns, which I begrudgingly gave them so they could leave. Once they left, the store was quiet. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peaceful space, until someone walked in. They were quiet and I couldn’t really see them and they ducked through the aisles. Finally, the person arrived at the counter and she looked at me with a bright smile. I had seen her before, but I didn’t remember.

“Keishin?” she said my name so naturally, like she knew me. “Oh my goodness, it is you!”

I took in her features. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and that beautiful smile. She was (f/n) (l/n), my former girlfriend.

“(f/n)…”

“I didn’t think you’d forget me THAT easily, Keishin!” She placed the bottle of wine on the counter and looked up at me. “So you grew out your hair and dyed it too? I like it. It fits you.”

“How have you been, (f/n).”

“Good, good. I just moved back to Torono after getting a coaching job! I’m going to start coaching the girl’s team at Karasuno.” My eyes widened. So that’s why she was back.

“What happened to your dream of becoming a professional dancer? You were the best person on the dance team.” She gave me a crooked smile before shaking her head.

“I eventually want a family so that wouldn’t be the right job for me.” I arched an eyebrow.

“Well, I wish you and your husband luck.” I scanned the bottle of wine and discounted it. Just for her.

“Husband? I don’t have anyone. I’m single like a broken pringle. So how are you and the wife?” She bounced back quick.

“Don’t have one.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Really? What happened to the big shot I dated?” I put out my cigarette.

“After you, it was nothing but one night stands.” I turned away from her and sighed.

“Is that so?”

“I’m sure it’s the same for you, (f/n).”

“No.” I was surprised by her short answer. She was looking at the floor, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

“What?” I asked.

“First and only, Keishin.” My eyes widened.

“Well, shit…” She hasn’t been intimate with anyone other than me. When was the last time we were together? It was a year after I graduated, her third year. That was seven years ago. “(f/n), I…” I was lost for words. She shook her head and hummed.

“It was my own choice, of course. When people found out we broke up, I had tons of guys texting and calling me, but I didn’t want anyone. I only wanted you.”

“That’s why you came back?”

“Part of it.”

“What if I wasn’t here?”

“Then I would’ve died a lonely old lady that was only with one guy and hadn’t had sex in at least 30 years.” She laughed at her comment, but a tear fell from her eyes. I put a hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear.

“You know I wouldn’t let that happen.” I placed my forehead against hers and smiled. “Give me a minute okay?” She nodded and I turned behind me. “Mom, I’m closing the shop early!”

“What? Why?”

“(f/n) is here! I’m taking her out tonight!”

“(f/n)? Oh let me say hi to her! I’ve missed her so much!” My mom came down the stairs and talked with (f/n) for a little while. “Keishin, don’t you dare come back until you put a ring on her finger!” my mom yelled. I sighed and grabbed (f/n)’s hand, pulling her out of the store.

“Sorry about that… She hasn’t approved of anyone other than you. She’s dead set on you becoming her daughter.” She blushed and looped her arm in mine as we walked towards my car.

“I’m flattered!” I helped her into the car and got in the driver’s seat.

“So where are we going?” I asked.

“My house? Let’s start things off slow.” From the look on her face, I knew she didn’t mean it.

She wanted to catch up on all those years we spent apart and I was for sure looking forward to it.


	2. My Distraction- Tsukishima Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one reads these things, but I'm taking requests... Hit me up if you want one!

*Kei’s POV*

  


“Tsuki, are you alright? You seem distracted.” I looked at Yamaguchi.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You keep missing your hits.” What was I supposed to say? That (f/n) was coming back from her tour? Tch, the guys already knew that she was mine. “I’m fine.”

“I wonder when (f/n)-chan is coming back… It’s so lonely without her!” Hitoka whined. I growled as I spiked the ball to the ground. It had a good amount of strength behind it, but I didn’t angle it, so it went straight across the gym. Everyone looked at me strangely. 

“Tsukishima, I need you to sit out for a little while. You’re hitting is off. Whatever is bothering you, you better figure it out while you’re on the bench.” I glared at Ukai as he pulled me from the court. I walked to the bench and sat down, a towel draped over the back of my head as I looked down. I balled my fists as I recalled the last time I had seen (f/n).

  


_‘_ _“Kei, what are you up to?” I sighed as (f/n) ran towards me._

_“I’m listening to music. What do you want, (f/n)?” She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed._

_“I haven’t even been here five minutes and you already have an attitude. What’s wrong?” I glared down at the girl as she glared up at me. She had a tough personality. I guess she needed it if she was going to be with me._

_“I’m tired and I have practice right now. Whatever you want to say, say it before I go to practice.” We started walking to the gym, our steps slow._

_“Kei, why won’t you show me any affection?” she mumbled. I raised an eyebrow at her question._

_“I give you attention whenever I stay at your house or you stay at mine and everyone already knows that you’re my girlfriend. You’re not satisfied?”_

_“Having sex all the time isn’t the only affection I want, Kei.”_

_“What, you expect me to spoil you?”_

_“No! I just want you to hug me, kiss me, hold my hand every once in a while! I’m not asking for the freaking impossible!” she raised her voice. I glared at the short girl who was now avoiding my gaze._

_“You’re being unreasonable, (f/n).”_

_“I’m being unreasonable? We’ve been together since middle school! Middle school where you met Yamaguchi and you still haven’t had the nerve to tell me that you love me! Hell, you give Yamaguchi more affection than me!” The door to the gym slid open and a few heads poked out. It was Sawamura, Sugawara, and Tanaka._

_“Everything okay out here?” Sugawara asked._

_“Everything is fine,” (f/n) said._

_“You need to go home, (f/n). You’re a distraction that I don’t need during practice today.” Sugawara looked at (f/n) sadly._

_“(f/n)-chan, do you want to come inside? I’m sure we can find something to make you happy again.” She shook her head and gave Sugawara a small smile._

_“No thanks, Koushi. If I’m that much of a distraction, I’ll just go and pack.” Sugawara and the others walked back into the gym, leaving me with (f/n) again._

_(f/n) walked past me, only to be stopped when I grabbed her wrist._

_“Where are you going?” I asked._

_“I’m going on tour.” That’s right… She was an artist that specialized with her outstanding singing and dancing abilities._

_“When were you going to tell me?”_

_“Every time I try to tell you, you call me a distraction and make me leave. How am I supposed to tell you anything?”_

_“You can’t go. Not like this.” She scoffed as she ripped her wrist from my grip._

_“I can’t go? This is my job, Tsukishima. I don’t have a choice! You wouldn’t care if I stayed anyways. I’ll always be a distraction to you.”_

_She briskly walked away from me, leaving me to sulk outside the gym. ’_

_  
_

That had been a month ago. She hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts since that fight. Fuck, I missed her… 

“Tsukishima, I’m putting you back in. Please let me see that you have yourself together.” I walked back on to the court, glaring at everyone and no one in particular.

I called for the ball, only to spike it straight into the net. 

I glared even harder, if that was possible, and asked for another one. This one went straight into the bleachers. 

Another one. Into Hinata’s face. 

Yet, another. Past the principal’s head, causing his wig to come off.

I growled and kicked the bench, needing an outlet. What was I doing? Why was I so upset over that girl? Her smiling image flashed in my mind and I stopped immediately, looking down at the court’s markings. Suddenly, the door to the gym opened and a silent form walked in. 

“You’re back!” the others called out to the form. I felt a tug on the back of my shirt.

“Are you okay?” the soft voice asked. She was back. I turned around faced her, my hand cupping her cheek and my lips pressed against hers. When we pulled away, I pulled her to my chest, hugging her tightly.

“I’m sorry, (f/n).” She shook her head and hugged me back. 

“I heard that you’re spiking has gotten worse since I left.”

“Yeah, because I wanted to see you. You were always on my mind.” I ran my fingers through her hair and breathed in her scent. 

“Even when I’m not here, I’m a distraction, huh?” she asked playfully.

“Obviously. But you’re my distraction.” I pulled away from her and walked back on to the court. “One more, Sugawara.” He tossed me another one and I spiked it. It went right down the middle of the court, landing just inside the line.

Looks like I needed my distraction after all.


	3. The Grand King- Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tooru love volleyball. However, it seems that volleyball loves you guys back.

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

My eyes followed the path of the volleyball as it was tossed into the air and hit undeniably hard over the net, making the other team scramble to figure out what was going on. Ace. I now followed the hand that held the ball, slowly trailing from the arm to the shoulder, shoulder to the neck, neck to the face. Those deliciously chocolate eyes were lit with excitement.

“(nickname)-chan, quit drooling! We all know that you’re looking at Tooru.” I looked over at the brunette to my right, Hajime’s girlfriend.

“Leave me alone, Rika. If I want to stare at my boyfriend, I’ll stare at my boyfriend.” She shook her head before laughing at me.

That’s right, the Grand King was my boyfriend and he was extremely loyal to me, despite what everyone else had said. They didn’t matter though; it was only him and me.

He hit the ball over the net again, making me shiver. My mind raced back to the moments before this game. We were at his house, alone and in his bedroom, which had become a custom of some sort. Tooru always wanted to have sex before a game. He claimed it cleared his head and gave him even more confidence. Whatever made him happy. The sound of the ball being hit by his large hands again sent chills down my spine. That ball wasn’t the only thing he hit hard. I was sure I had hand marks on my behind, not that I was complaining.

The other team had FINALLY received one of his serves, sending it over the net back towards Aoba Johsai. The backrow received the ball, sending it to Tooru. His fingers graciously set the ball to Hajime for him to spike, which he did. I bit my lip and pressed my legs together tightly at Tooru’s action. I had to say, there was something about being a setter that made experiences in the bedroom 100 times better than normal. I shook my head and placed my hands on my now warming cheeks. This was the wrong time and the wrong place to get turned on, but I couldn’t help it.

“(f/n), are you okay? You’re turning really red!” Rika asked as she leaned closer to me.

“I’m fine; I just need to get some water.”

“I’ll go with you.” She helped me up and escorted me down the bleachers, me almost tripping as my knee pads that hung around my ankles caught the corner of the bleacher. “(f/n)-chan, you need to be more careful! I can’t believe that you’re the captain of the girls’ volleyball team…” I sent Rika a glare and readjusted my white spandex shorts.

My eyes locked with Tooru’s for a second and he smirked at me. He knew.

I got water quickly and sat down again in the bleachers. Tooru shot up off the ground, this was one of the few times I had seen Tooru spike the ball. He landed on the ground and readied himself to block, those strong legs flexing… I groaned and buried my face in my hands. This was torture! All I wanted was to have the Grand King in my hands, feel him against my skin, give him the pleasure that only I could give, and in turn, receive it too. But it looked like my wants were put to the side for right now. We were only on the fourth set; both teams now tied with two wins, two losses as the opposing team had a random stroke of luck, and claimed the game point.

Tooru looked at me again, his face set in a deep frown. He understood my wants because they were his wants as well, and he didn’t appreciate having to wait for whatever he wanted. I gave him a slight nod, knowing he was going to finish this game as quickly as possible, anything to get out of these volleyball uniforms that separated our bodies when we were close together.

I didn’t have to wait long. Fifteen minutes later, Aoba Johsai had sealed the deal with a crushing score in the final set. 25-2. Once Tooru was serious; there was literally no stopping him.

After talking to his coach and the team, Tooru ran to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bleachers and out of the building, running through the streets. We made it to his house ten minutes later. He nearly busted down the door and we somehow stumbled into his room, uniforms being discarded on the floor. Our mouths met in a needy kiss, soft moans escaping my lips.

I was pushed on to my back, feeling Tooru’s body pressed against me as he nestled his head on my bare chest.

“You know you can’t look at me like that during a game. I almost claimed you as mine during the middle of the game. I could also hear your moans.” His fingers danced up my sides, making me shiver at his soft touch. Perks of having a boyfriend that’s a setter.

“How much longer are you going to make me wait, Tooru?” He propped himself up and looked down at me, that smirk on his sexy face.

“All you have to do is ask, my Queen.” I raked my fingers down his chest.

“Then take care of me, Grand King.”


	4. Thuggish Jealousies- Tanaka Ryuunosuke

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sat in class, looking out the window as the teacher talked. Ugh… I really didn’t want to be in class right now…

“(l/n)-san, are you paying attention?” My eyes lazily slid to lock with the teacher’s intense glare.

“Yes,” I said with a sigh. He returned to the board and began writing on it.

I looked at my watch. Fifteen minutes and I would be out of here. Fifteen minutes and I could see Ryuunosuke. I placed my head down on the table and closed my eyes, waiting for the bell to ring.

Once the bell rang, I walked out of class slowly, not really wanting to get to the gym too early. I made my way down the stairs, bumping someone once and apologizing. Eventually, I made my way to the gym, hoping that Ryuunosuke would hug me tightly and give me all of his attention before practice. That was not the case. I saw him and Nishinoya hovering around Shimizu, drooling over her. I knew that her ignoring him was one of his turn-ons, but I was kind of sick of this already.

“Oi, Ryuunosuke,” I called over to him. I was tired, I was sore from going to the gym this morning before school (which I will never do again), and my head ached painfully, so much that it brought tears to my eyes. Ryuunosuke turned slightly and held up his index finger to me, signaling to wait for his attention. Like hell I was going to wait for my boyfriend to finish getting turned on from that third year. I sat on the bleachers and rummaged through my bag to grab my warm hoodie before putting it on.

“You look terrible, (f/n)-chan.” My eyes wandered in the direction of the voice. It was Hisashi Kinoshita.

“Thanks, Kin-kun.” I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tears from my killer headache.

“Don’t tell me that you’re crying over baldy?”

“No. My head hurts.” His cool fingers touched my temple, giving me a slight relief from the pain.

“Your head is throbbing pretty badly. Have you slept yet?”

“No.” I was pulled into his chest as he leaned against the bleachers.

“You can take a nap on me for the next twenty minutes. Coach is running late so we have twenty minutes of extra time.”

“Thanks, Kin-kun.” I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, not noticing that I had caught the attention of my delinquent boyfriend.

 

*Ryuunosuke’s POV*

 

“Oi, Ryuunosuke,” (f/n) called. I don’t know why, but I held up my index finger to her, making her wait. I continued gawking at Kiyoko until Chikara Ennoshita nudged me.

“Hey, your girlfriend is cuddling up with Hisashi.” I quickly turned around and saw (f/n) rubbing her eyes and talking to Hisashi before putting her head on his chest. Jealousy bubbled in my chest.

I stomped over to the pair and grabbed (f/n)’s arm, pulling her to me. I looked down at the slightly shorter guy, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

“What do you think you’re doing with my girlfriend?” Hisashi smirked as he looked me dead in the eyes before they flickered to (f/n).

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” My eyes flicked over to the (h/c) haired girl only to see her grabbing her head and tears streaming down her face. I let go of her arm and grabbed the front of Hisashi’s shirt.

“What did you do to her?” I asked, voice bordering on yelling.

“Tch. You just don’t get it, do you Baldy? Your girlfriend is sick and you were going to make her wait for you until you finished getting turned on by a 3rd year ignoring you?” A hand weakly grabbed the back of my shirt.

“Ryuunosuke, stop… fighting…” She doubled over and gripped her head again in pain.

“Are you alright?” I placed my hands on her shoulders, trying to steady the girl.

“You almost gave me whiplash!” she yelled as she punched my arm, only to cringe in the pain sooner after.

I sighed as I pulled her into my arms, going a few seats over on the bleachers. Once in place, I put a hand on her head. I could feel her head throbbing and she had a fever. I placed her between my legs and made her lean back. Sugawara brought a cool towel that I placed on her head.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

“You’re always drooling over Kiyoko. The last thing you need to hear after one of our arguments about her is that I’m sick.”

And there was the pressure on my shoulders. I called it guilt.

I had a beautiful and smart girlfriend that was similar to me in almost every way, especially being mistaken for a delinquent. She really wasn’t a delinquent, but she did come off sort of intimidating, much to her displeasure.

“You could’ve at least told me,” I whispered to her. “You know I don’t like seeing other guys touch you.” She closed her eyes and sighed.

“I’m surprised you even noticed. You’re always busy staring and flirting with Shimizu. I honestly feel jealous that she gets so much of your time.” Her words stung. That was why I wanted to date her, she was brutally honest.

“You think I don’t get jealous?” I asked her softly, running my fingers through her soft hair.

“I wouldn’t know, Ryuunosuke, but I’m sick of getting jealous. If you want Shimizu, let me date Hisashi.”

I froze. Did she really want out?

I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

“I can’t do that. You’re my girlfriend and I don’t want anyone to have you, even if it drives me crazy with jealousy.”

“Then don’t put me through the same thing, Tanaka.” I knew she was annoyed when she used my last name.

I tilted her head back to face me and pressed my lips on hers. This was the most awkward kiss we’ve ever had… How did Spiderman kiss Mary Jane while he was upside down like this? This is weird…

I pulled away from her and gently rested my forehead against her cool forehead.

“I’m sorry.” She opened her eyes and looked at me.

“Do you mean it?” I nodded and placed a kiss on her lips again.

She stood and punched my arm again. “You better!” She cringed again at her sudden movement and fell back into my arms.

“Don’t get jealous, (f/n),” I teased and pressed my lips against her soft ones again.


	5. French Toast- Sawamura Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi, Daichi, Daichi... Such a sexy and sweet man.

*Daichi’s POV*

 

Light filtered through the curtains as the sun rose. My hand had a cramp in it from previously grading papers the night before. I shifted on to my back and felt for the body that was supposed to be in bed next to me. Supposed to be in bed. I turned my neck and looked over at the other half of the bed. It was empty. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I heard a kitchen cabinet being opened and then the fridge. There she was. She was in the kitchen. I lied in bed for a few extra moments, not wanting to get out of my warm fortress yet.

That was my thought until the smell of cinnamon reached my nose. She was making French Toast! I jumped out of the bed, adjusting my shorts before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“What a pleasant sight this is,” I said, a proud smile on my face. There stood (f/n), wearing one of my shirts, cooking French Toast.

“Good morning, Daichi.” I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me while I leaned my head on her shoulder, watching her cook.

“You’re making French Toast,” I stated the obvious.

“Yes, yes I am. I’m also making bacon and hash browns.” I rubbed her stomach through the shirt, needing to feel more than the cotton that was blocking the way. I reached for a slice, only to have (f/n) move the stack out of the way first.

“Can you wait until I have everything cooked before you start taking more than your fair share?” she asked, not bothering to look at me as she moved the stack out of the way with one hand, and dunking another slice of bread into the batter with her other. I sucked at her neck, desperately needing something to null me over until the food was finished.

“Shall I eat you then?” I asked. I broke her seriousness. She turned around and stared at me, her cheeks bright red.

“Daichi, I’m cooking…”

“Well, the cooking can wait, can’t it?” She shook her head and returned her attention to the food.

“We need to eat, Sensei. We have a long day ahead of ourselves.” I gripped her hip tightly as she called me sensei. She had been my long term girlfriend that was a grade under me at Karasuno. Now, she taught at a daycare center while I taught at the high school, so she wasn’t wrong about calling me sensei. I bit her neck.

“You know what that nickname does to me.” She leaned over to grab a larger pan to cook the bacon in, knowingly pressing herself against me.

“Do I?” she asked, the lust in her voice becoming obvious. I rubbed her thighs, feeling for shorts that she sometimes slept in.

“Yes you do, (f/n).” She had no shorts on.

The French Toast had finished cooking and now we waited on the bacon and hash browns, or disassembled tater tots as I called them. Those would cook quickly.

I slid my hands under the shirt, feeling for any cloth that would block me, and sadly, I found it. I pulled on the elastic.

“What color are they?” I asked. She sent me a smirk from over her shoulder.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she teased. She moved out of my grasp, a plate of bacon in one hand and the stack of French Toast in the other. She placed them on the table before she grabbed two cups and the plate of hash browns. I sat down and watched as she moved. “Do you want some whipped cream with your French Toast?” she asked as she grabbed the whipped cream can from another cabinet.

“With my French Toast and you anytime.” I licked my lips, hoping she would give in to my wants.

“We need to eat first, Daichi.” I grabbed the can from her and pulled her into my lap before spraying a small amount of whipped cream on the part of her neck was bare before licking it off.

“But I really want you now.” I held her hips down as I ground into her.

“Can we eat afterwards?”

“Baby, I’ll already have eaten.” Again, she blushed.

“Fine, Sensei. I still have no idea why French Toast makes you so horny.” I pulled on the neck of the shirt, making it show some of her cleavage and sprayed whipped cream there. I slowly licked it off of her.

“I don’t see you complaining.”


	6. Mr. Dependable- Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's so sensitive to your needs, both spoken and unspoken. That's why he's so dependable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love Koushi! So, so much!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“Sugawara, could I borrow your notes?” a female student asked.

“Suga-kun, can I borrow your umbrella for today? It’s supposed to rain hard today,” another said.

“Su-kun, I need help moving these textbooks. Do you think you could help me?” a male student asked.

My fingers tapped against the desk impatiently. Why was everyone hovering around my boyfriend? This has happened for two weeks because Koushi was extremely dependable, but it took away a lot of our time together.

I sent a glare towards a girl that was walking up to him, a faint trace of a blush on her face. She stared at me, eyes wide, before turning around to leave the classroom. I could end this all now. I could ask Koushi for his attention and make him drop the three previous requests like they didn’t even exist, but I couldn’t do that to him. I didn’t want to make him feel bad later on.

I stood from my desk, slowly approaching the desk at which my boyfriend sat. I placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

“(f/n), you scared me!” Koushi said, a small smile on his face.

“Sorry, Koushi. I was wondering if we could go out to eat after you finish helping everyone?” He stood and placed a hand on my head lovingly.

“Of course. Let me finish those real quick and then we’ll leave, okay?” I nodded and sat down at his desk, running my hands over the fabric of his volleyball jacket, a smile on my face.

“Well you look happy.” I didn’t look up to know who it was.

.“I’m very happy, Daichi.” He sat down in the desk in front of the one I was currently in.

“It doesn’t bother you that girls and even a few guys constantly ask Sugawara for help or his things?”

“It does bother me, but he goes out of his way to help people and still manages to have time for me, even if I have to wait. Koushi isn’t a bad guy, so I don’t mind too much having to wait for him.” My eyes never left the piece of clothing that was on his desk. I could smell his cologne coming off of the jacket without even having to lean over to sniff it.

“I think if you asked, he would give you more time.” My eyes slowly rose to meet Daichi’s, my smile still on my face.

“I know. I know Koushi would drop everything else for me. That’s why I let him help however much he wants. He’s extremely dependable.” Gentle fingers ran through my hair, the familiar cologne flowing into my nostrils.

“I’m finished, (f/n).”

“You heard, didn’t you, Kou?” He hummed in response, his skillful fingers still playing with my hair. “You did that on purpose, huh?” I asked Daichi. He held his hands up and walked away, a smile plastered on his face. Koushi grabbed his bags and I grabbed mine before we walked out of the building, on our way to the restaurant.

“You know, you could tell me you needed more time, (f/n).” Koushi’s voice was soft as his hand grabbed mine.

“I know, but you’re extremely helpful. I don’t want to be selfish with your time, Kou.” He shook his head.

“It’s okay to be a little selfish. I won’t mind.” My eyes looked over at his face. He was blushing. I stopped walking, causing Koushi to stop with me.

“Kou.”

“What’s wrong, (f/n)?” His beautiful brown eyes looked at me full of worry.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. His arms wrapped around my waist and he held me tightly.

“Thank you, Kou.” I pulled away from him, looking him in the eyes before closing them to kiss his lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. We pulled away as the wind blew by us, sending chills throughout my body.

“You forgot your jacket again, didn’t you?” Koushi asked a small smile on his face.

“Yes.” He reached into his bag and pulled out the jacket I had been admiring earlier.

“Here.” He handed it to me, but I refused. “I have the uniform top on. It’s pretty warm in these things. Please, put on my jacket.” He held it out for me to put my arms in and zipped up the front. “There, you look nice and warm now.” Koushi grabbed my hand again, placing a kiss on the back of it before gently pulling me with him to go to the restaurant.

He was gentle.

He was kind.

He was dependable like always, and he was mine.


	7. Chirping Cicadas- Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime has a soft side too!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Chirp. Roll on to the other side.

Chirp, chirp. Flip again.

Chirp, chirp, chirp. I shot up in the bed, eyes glaring at the darkness.

These cicadas were getting on my nerves!

I looked over at the clock. 10:45. Hajime and I haven’t even been in the bed for thirty minutes and he was knocked out while I was wide awake thanks to those darn bugs. I stood from the bed and went into the closet, looking for a shoe that I wouldn’t mind scraping the mushed body of a cicada off of.

“Babe?” a groggy voice said.

“Hajime, I don’t know how you’re able to sleep through it!” He sighed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, his usual pineapple hairstyle a complete mess.

“They’re just cicadas, Babe.”

“Yeah, but I can’t sleep because of them!” I hissed, still digging through the closet. I finally found an old flip flop, smiling evilly.

I opened the bedroom door and stalked through the house, needing SOME quiet so I could sleep. I found one of the three perpetrators on the wall in the hallway.

“There you are…” I swung the flip flop back, only to have my wrist grabbed by someone else’s hand.

“I’ll put it outside,” Hajime said as he picked it up and let it outside.

I continued my pursuit of the other two, stumbling across a small one on the kitchen floor. It looked like it was maybe two years, according to Hajime. So it was basically a baby…

“Get it out, please.” He picked that one up and put it outside.

I needed one more and I could finally sleep! When I walked into the dining area, there it was. That freaking, huge, nasty-looking, cicada.

“That’s so gross! It looks like a roach!” I panicked and swung my flip flop at it, missing it, but hitting the wall, making it fall to the floor. I lifted my foot, ready to squish the darn thing until I felt hands on my waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw Hajime shaking his head.

“You should be more merciful, (f/n). Cicadas don’t live long so have a little pity on them.” He picked this one up and placed it outside as well before coming inside and washing his hands twice.

“I didn’t know that my hot-headed boyfriend took pity in such a noisy insect.” He smiled back at me, drying his hands.

“I’ve been this way since I was a kid. I understand that the chirping is beyond annoying, but you don’t have to kill them.” His arms circled my waist from behind. “Besides, you would’ve woken up Shittykawa and his girlfriend had you tried to kill all three of them.”

Yup. We were staying at a summer home with Tooru and his girlfriend during the summer break. I sent him a playful glare.

“It’s not like you care if we wake them up or not.”

“That is very true,” he said, a giant smirk on his face. “So why don’t we wake them up?” Hajime pulled me to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. “You’re going to have to be louder than those cicadas in order to wake them up. Are you up to the challenge?”

I nodded my head. I was always up for a challenge.


	8. Cat Naps- Kuroo Tetsuroo

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

By my head was one body. By my stomach was another. The largest body was behind me, arm draped over my waist. I wanted to turn over so bad, but I couldn’t risk it. I sighed and grabbed the small body by my stomach, placing it on my chest as I turned, the small body by my head kicking me at my movement. My eye twitched as the tail kept smacking me in the face.

“Ichiro, quit hitting me with your tail…” I grumbled at the brown kitten located by my head. I picked him up as well and placed him next to his cookies n’ cream brother, Jiro.

“Well, they look comfortable.” I turned my head slightly and met the sleepy hazel eyes of my boyfriend.

“They should be. They always crowd around me.”  His hand moved from my waist to my cheek, cupping it lovingly.

“I’d like to fall asleep on my girlfriend’s chest too…” I stroked the top of the kittens’ heads with a finger, putting them to sleep.

“They’re already asleep Tetsuroo.”

“That doesn’t matter.” He picked them up, one in each hand, and got out of the bed. He walked over to the corner of the room and placed the sleeping kittens on their own bed.

“Why did you move my babies?” I asked my tall boyfriend.

“They need to learn to sleep in their bed.” I pouted and sat up.

“Why did we get them if you don’t let me baby them?”

“Because I want my girlfriend to focus on me, not on our pets.” Tetsuroo crawled into the bed, dipping under the covers with me.

“Are you jealous of Ichiro and Jiro?” I asked, running a hand through his already messy hair.

Tetsuroo grabbed my hand and pressed a kiss against each finger.

“Is it too much to ask for your attention?” he asked, those beautiful hazel eyes making me blush. I pulled my hand away from him and sat on his lap.

“Never.” I slowly lowered my body against his, making him wrap his arms around me. Our foreheads met as I placed a multitude of small kisses on his lips.

It was nice. The sun was high in the sky and it threw a shadow of my smaller frame straddling his larger frame against the wall of the room. The quietness that swallowed us was a sanctuary for the small moments we had in our daily lives. I brushed my lips against his again, wanting something more than the little kisses I had given him earlier. He seemed to catch on, and pressed one of his large hands on the middle of my back, bringing my body closer to his, closer to the reality of just us. We pulled away again, my hands playing with his hair and his hands running up and down my back.

“You know, I don’t blame Ichiro or Jiro for wanting to sleep on your chest. You’re chest looks extremely comfortable being pressed against my chest.” I looked down and noticed that my rather large chest was being pressed against his. I blushed as I moved away from him, curling up at his side.

“You killed the moment, Tetsu.” He rolled over to face me, that sexy smirk on his face.

“I can’t help it. Whenever a beautiful woman has her breasts pressed against me, I can’t resist not looking.”

“So you do that to every woman that presses her boobs against you?” I asked, my eyebrow raised.

“Of course not, Kitten. Only for you.”

I opened my mouth to say something, only to be cut off by the music of his alarm blaring throughout the room. I heard the bell on the kittens’ collars move, signaling that they were now awake.

“Dammit…” Tetsuroo cursed as he grabbed his phone, turning off the obnoxiously loud alarm.

“Why do you even set an alarm when you know we sleep through it every Saturday?” I asked.

“It’s the effort that counts, Kitten. I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t at least try to get out of the bed at one in the afternoon.” I rolled my eyes.

“Lazy boyfriend for a lazy girlfriend?” I asked. He let out a deep chuckle before nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

“I never knew you to be lazy, Kitten.” I was once again wrapped in his embrace as we both settled down along with the kittens, which were now snoring. “I love days like this,” Tetsu said.

“Days where we sleep for sixteen hours straight and not get anything done?”

“Priorities.” I laughed softly and closed my eyes.

Maybe these cat naps weren’t so bad after all.


	9. Apple Pie- Kenma Kozume

*3rd Person’s POV*

 

It irritated him.

It bothered him so much.

His fist tightened and he shook, the (h/c) haired girl obviously not catching on.

How dare that guy talk to you while he was here?

How dare he make you laugh?

How dare he ask you to bake something for him?

The dyed-blonde shook in his seat, wanting to grab your hand and pull you to the roof of the building, but he would stand out. Slowly, her eyes locked with his and she sent him a knowing nod to his demanding gaze. Kozume excused himself before slipping out of the room and making his way to the roof, waiting for his girlfriend. A few minutes later, the said girl was on the roof as well, holding her skirt down as the wind blew.

 

*Kozume’s POV*

 

“Kozu-kun, what’s wrong?” (f/n) walked to me, but jumped when I grabbed her wrist. My eyes trailed up her body and focused on her eyes. I was mad. Why did she let that guy talk to her when everyone knew that he liked her? I honestly think she didn’t know that he liked her, but it still bothered me.

“Why would you let him do that, (f/n)-chan?”

“Kozu-kun, are you upset that Yamachi-kun was talking to me?”

“That’s part of the reason.” I pulled her body to mine, leaning against the wall that enclosed the stairs to the rest of the building.

“I’m sorry Kozu-kun. I didn’t mean to make you upset."

“I’m not worried about that anymore. You know what really bothered me?” She placed her head on my chest, her way of showing me that she was listening completely.

“It was when he asked me to bake him and apple pie too, huh?” I hummed in response.

“I don’t like sharing, (f/n)-chan.”

“I know Kozume-kun. I told him I couldn’t bake for him. I had someone else that enjoys all of my treats, especially apple pie.”

“Do you really mean it?” She looked up at me, those large orbs peering into my golden cat-like eyes.

“Of course, Kozu-kun. I would never bake for anyone other than you!” A small smile graced my lips and I placed my head against hers.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I got mad or this.” She shook her head.

“You told me what was bothering you and we fixed it. That’s all that matters, Kozu-kun.” She was so relaxed whenever we encountered some difficult times, but I guess that’s what made me attracted to her.

“(f/n)-chan.”

“Hm?”

“Let’s get some pie.”

“Apple?” I nodded my head.

“Don’t you still have some at your house?”

“I can make you a new one if you want, Kozu-kun.

” “As long as I’m with you and apple pie, it doesn’t matter.”


	10. The One You Bring Home- Ukai Keishin

*Keishin’s POV*

 

“Babe, why don’t you want to meet them? They’re just as insane as your family is.” My girlfriend stared at me through the phone. Oh the power of facetime.

“I remember your grandfather specifically, Kei. He scared me then and he still scares me now.”

“You’re afraid of that old man?” I laughed. “He’s harmless!”

“I’ve seen him flip you, Keishin! Old or not, he’s still pretty scary!” She had a pout on her face.

“You’re meeting them when we go on the summer trip, (f/n). That’s final.”

“Fine, fine.” I watched as she messed around with something in the background.

“What are you playing with, huh?”

“I’m looking for my tablet. It’s here under all of your clothes somewhere.”

“Why do you bring your tablet out when you do laundry? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Well excuse me for not being into laundry!” she scoffed.

“You’re feisty today, Babe.” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

“I didn’t sleep well last night. My neighbors threw a party for their twin daughters and there was a ton of people going back and forth from their apartment. It was quiet around four this morning.” I raised an eyebrow.

“That sucks. I slept perfectly fine,” I said, giant smirk on my face. She sent me a freezing cold glare.

“Don’t start, Keishin. Don’t forget that I’m also packing your bags for the trip as well. A good amount of your clothes are in my house.”

“I’ll make sure to pack some of your clothes that are in my house too.” The bell to the store rang and the volleyball team walked in.

“You have customers, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s just the volleyball team though. Do you want to meet them tomorrow?”

“Sure. I’ll let you go now, Kei. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah. Bye, Babe.” We hung up and I looked at the teenagers in front of the counter.

“Coach, you have a girlfriend?” Hinata yelled.

“Yeah. Does it seem impossible? You’ll meet her tomorrow.” I quickly gave the team some meat buns and then cleaned up the shop, getting ready for tomorrow.

~~~

I stood in the gym, watching the guys play and critiquing them as well. The gym doors opened and a feminine figure walked in.

“Hey, Babe.” She smiled and waved at me.

“So these are your baby crows?”

“Yup! Everyone this is (f/n).” They all said hi to her and she sat on the sidelines, waiting for practice to end. Once it ended, we went to our houses and grabbed our bags before driving to the summer home. We were in the car, driving to the Izu Peninsula. I put a hand on her thigh.

“What’s wrong? You’re awfully quiet.” I looked over at her before returning my attention to the road.

“I’m nervous, Kei.”

“Tch, you know about them already. Try not to be worried so much! They already know that we’ve gotten back together.”

“They knew we broke up?” she asked.

“Well, when I suddenly stopped going out for three months, they kind of found out.” She groaned and shook her head. “You’re going to be fine. There was no one in between you.”

~~~

We arrived at the summer home, bags in hand as I called out for my family. They came to great us and ushered us inside, before showing us our room for the trip.

“See, everyone is perfectly fine with you being here!” She looked at me with a soft smile.

“I hope so, Keishin.” I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the family room.

“(f/n), this is everyone. Everyone, this is (f/n).” She had met my mom and dad before, but she had never met my cousins, aunt and uncles, and grandparents. My grandfather walked up to her and smiled.

“It’s nice to see that Keishin was finally able to bring home a nice young lady. We all thought that he was going to grow old all by himself!” I glared at my grandfather before he walked over to me, grabbing my shoulder before flipping me over.

“What the heck old man?” I yelled as he looked down at me.

“That’s for making her worry, kid. You need to be nicer to her.” I groaned as I stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“See! They already accept you!” She blushed at the comment and wrapped her arm around my back, pulling herself closer to me.

She was eventually torn away from me by my cousins. They talked to her, played games with her, even put her on babysitting duty, but she did everything as though it was second nature, as though she belonged here.

She did belong here.

She looked over at me, one of my cousins’ kids in her arms, a bright smile on her face as she was surrounded by the other kids. Her nervousness was gone, replaced by happiness and her contagious smile.

What was that brat even worried about in the first place? My family loved her almost as much as I did, because (f/n) was definitely the one you bring home.


	11. Ice Cream Runs- Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild cursing in this one...

*Kei’s POV*

 

“That’ll be 864 yen for two pints of ice cream.” I handed the clerk 900 yen. “I received 900 yen. Your change is 36 yen. Thank you, have a good night!” The clerk smiled at me as I placed my headphones over my ears.

How did I end up in this situation?

 

_‘ “Kei.”_

_“What?”_

_“How come you never spend the night at my house when my parents are out of town?” I sighed as I looked down at the girl in front of me, my girlfriend._

_“That’s a stupid question, (f/n).”_

_“You know I don’t like to be home by myself at night!”_

_“How old are you? You’re acting like a little kid.” I never saw the tears in her eyes at my comment._

_“I-I… I’ll leave you alone now, Kei. I hope you make it home safely. If anything happens, can I call you?” she asked. I placed a hand on her head._

_“It won’t make a difference, will it?” I walked away from her and into the gym, sending my girlfriend home alone._

_~~~_

_It was around 7:00 when I made it home, not noticing that my phone had been vibrating the whole time._

_“Kei!” my father yelled as I walked through the door._

_“_ _Yes?” I asked, annoyed that I was immediately being yelled at. “Go to (f/n)’s house. She just called.”_

_“I told her she would be alright already,” I said to my father._

_“I’m not asking you. You know just as well as your mother and I do, that she hates being home alone at night. Go see her.” I sighed._

_“Let me call her,” my mom said. “(f/n)-chan? Hi sweetheart, it’s Mrs. Tsukishima. How are you doing?... Really? I’ll send Kei over as soon as possible sweetheart.” My mom hung up and glared at me. “That poor girl is in tears, Kei. Hurry up and go to her house. Bring ice cream on the way.” ’_

 

So that’s why I was walking towards her house, a bag of expensive ice cream in one hand, the other occupied by a small stuffed animal I hoped she would like.

“(f/n), let me in.” I heard the door unlock and eventually open. There she stood; face puffy due to her crying.

“You look terrible.” She glared and slammed the door shut in my face. She was really mad. “Babe, open the door.” The door didn’t open, so I opened it myself. She was curled up on the couch, crying into her arms.

“You’re horrible to me, Kei.” I closed and locked the door behind me before walking into the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as I leaned against the wall.

“Why are you so mean to me?” She curled in on herself, cringing for some reason.

“I’m tough on you because you can handle it… Look, my mom told me to get you ice cream. It seems like she knows more than I do at this point.” Her head shot up.

“Ice cream? Where is it?” I pointed to the freezer. She stood and made a bee-line straight to the freezer, grabbing a spoon on the way. She pried open one of the tops and shoved the spoon into the ice cream, sighing in relief. “I think I love your mom more than I love you, Kei. She really gets me.” My eye twitched.

“What was that shitty comment you just made?” I asked.

“Your mom gets me,” she said again, louder this time. “She knows exactly what I need during my period. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was your mom or a girl, in this situation, I’d probably be in love with your mom.”

Another spoonful of ice cream went into that sassy mouth of hers. I sat on the couch and watched as she finished the first pint of ice cream. Well that was a record five minutes of ice cream. She opened the other one and sat next to me.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were on your period? I thought you got it last month?” I asked.

“I get it every month, Kei.” I reached for her spoon, only to have my hand smacked away.

“What’s your problem now?” I asked, glaring at her.

“Get your own. This is mine.” She matched me, glare for glare.

“I didn’t know you were so aggressive on your period.”

“I’m not that aggressive!” she whined.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

Goodness.

She was having mood swings.

She had finished the other pint and threw herself into my lap.

“I’m not getting you more ice cream.”

“You love me though, right?”

“Yes, I love you, but you’re not getting more ice cream.”

She pouted, I stared at her.

She glared, I glared back.

She cried, I stared again.

She decided to be sexy, I couldn’t refuse.

She whispered in my ear, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

“Sound like a deal, Kei?” I pushed her off my lap, grabbing my wallet and heading for the door.

“You better keep your end on the deal if I’m going on ice cream runs until your period ends.”

“I promise, I promise.”

She pushed me out the door and I ran down the street to the same store.

Please, let her keep her promise…


	12. Breaks Part One- Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a break between college classes, so I thought I'd make something for everyone.
> 
> Enjoy!

*(f/n)’s POV*

 

Volleyballs littered the floor, towels thrown all over the place, empty water bottles were scattered, Tooru and I stared at each other.

Just what the heck happened?

I sighed as I sat on the bench, not looking Tooru in the eyes. I couldn’t, not after the violent outburst I had right now that caused the gym to become messy.

“Are you serious, Tooru?” I asked quietly.

“This is going to be my chance to leave this city, (f/n). You know how much I want to leave.”

He stood by the serving line on the court. He didn’t want to comfort me. He was going to make this as painless for himself as possible, even if it meant I was going to fall apart.

“I just don’t understand, Tooru. Four years! Four years that you’re throwing down the drain… Why did you lead me on if you knew this was eventually going to happen?” My eyes slid over to his, only to have him close his eyes.

“You knew what this was four years ago, (f/n).”

“Did I mean nothing to you, Tooru?”

“(f/n), don’t say that.”

“Answer the question.” He sighed and looked away from me.

“I loved you, I truly did, but now we can’t be together. This relationship will hinder my professional progress. We have to take a break, (f/n).”

 

*Tooru’s POV*

 

“Did I mean nothing to you, Tooru?” My heart hurt.

“(f/n), don’t say that.” _You know I love you._

“Answer the question.” She was mad and had every right to be mad at me right now. I sighed and looked away from her. How was I going to stand there and watch the love of my life break in front of me? I needed to do this for me, for us.

“I loved you, I truly did, but now we can’t be together. This relationship will hinder my professional progress. We have to take a break, (f/n) _.” Please, please, please don’t hate me…_ She wiped her eyes and stood from the bench.

“I don’t do breaks, Tooru. Either we’re together and all in this relationship, or there’s no relationship.” Her eyes pierced daggers into me. Where were those beautiful soft eyes that I used to gaze into lovingly?

“Don’t be like this, (f/n)…” My eyes pricked with tears. I wanted to reach out and hug her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, why we had to separate for a while, but my body wouldn’t move.

“I can’t believe it… You’re a player like everyone said. Everyone told me not to chase after you. They all told me that you’ll get rid of me as soon as you grow bored with me. Why can’t you take my feelings into consideration?” she asked. My eyes finally locked with hers, brown to (e/c).

“I am.” It was quiet in the gym, the moon shining through the windows of the gym. She walked over to me, holding out her hand for me.

“Then take this back. I don’t need another reminder of you.”

I offered my hand and felt her fingers brush against my warm palm. She was cold like always. What I wouldn’t do to warm up those cold hands of hers… She took a step back, not looking at me, but past me.

“I hope you do well in your professional career as a volleyball player, Tooru. I’ve always known that I couldn’t compete with volleyball, but I hope you find happiness.” She walked past me, not bothering to hesitate as she opened and closed the gym door as softly as she could in her current state.

I opened my hand and saw the necklace I had bought her three months after we started dating. I knew she was going to be the one for me, but I thought she would understand… This choice wasn’t for me. It was for us. I sank to my knees, the power in me now gone. I curled in on myself as tears poured from my eyes.

“(f/n), please come back… I’ll explain everything…”

She never heard my pleas and never came back.


	13. Study Date- Tanaka Ryuunosuke

*Ryuunosuke’s POV*

 

The team and I came to my house to study for exams and get our grades up.

“Wow, Tanaka, you have such a nice house!” Hinata said.

“You think so?” I asked.

“Yeah it’s so cool!” Everyone looked around the house and settled down in the family room.

“Hey, where’s your sister, Tanaka?” Sugawara asked.

“The heck if I know. She comes and goes as she pleases.” As if on cue, the door slammed open. There she was, that loud mouth.

“Ryuunosuke, I’m home!”

“Yeah, we all know!” I yelled back, which caused an argument between us.

“I think that’s enough, you two.” My eyes wandered over to the taller girl that stood in the doorway. (f/n)? What was she doing here? She was shorter than me, but taller than my sister by a few inches.

“Hey, who’s the hot girl standing next to your sister?” Nishinoya asked.

“She’s my sister’s friend, (l/n) (f/n). She graduated from Karasuno last year.” Everyone looked confused. “She’s two years younger than my sister and three years older than me.”

“How have you been, Ryuunosuke?” She looked up into my greyish-blue eyes.

“I’m doing pretty good. How are you?”

“Good. College sucks though.” She closed the door behind her and waved to everyone. “Hello, volleyball team.”

“Is that you, (f/n)?” Her smile widened as her eyes met Asahi’s, Koushi’s and Daichi’s.

“I haven’t seen you guys since graduation!  How are you doing?” She hugged them, utterly ignoring me. My hands clenched into fists as I stood there watching her.

“I told you to ask her out already, but you like to poke ass doing things,” my sister whispered in my ear.

“Saeko, you and I both know that I can’t do that.” (f/n) sat down on the floor with everyone, offering to help study. I sat down next to her, wanting my spot.

“Hey, (f/n), I’m going to go take a nap. Come get me if you need anything okay?” Saeko asked.

“Don’t worry Sae-chan. I’ll ask Nosuke if I need anything.”

“Nosuke?” Hinata asked.

“(f/n)…” I groaned.

“What? You always liked when I called you Nosuke! Does it make you upset now?”  She leaned over and grabbed my cheeks, pulling them.

“(f/n)-(f/n)-(f/n), stop!” She laughed and leaned even closer, her chest pressing against my arm.

“Nosuke-kun, are you mad at me? You haven’t texted or called me in a long time!” I blushed as I pushed the nineteen year old off of me.

“I would, but I’m busy with practice.” She sighed and stood up.

“Do you guys want anything to eat?” she asked. The others suggested food and she went into the kitchen to cook.

“You don’t like her, do you, Tanaka?” Daichi asked.

“It’s not that… It’s just that she’s nineteen and I’m sixteen.”

“You know, you could have asked her out when your sister and we told you to. It’s very obvious that she likes you still,” Koushi said.

“We’re not here because of my love life. We’re here to study,” I grumbled.

~~~

Everyone had fallen asleep from studying except for me and (f/n).

“You really don’t like me, do you, Ryuunosuke?” My eyes wandered over to hers. She looked so sad, so distant.

“You’re my senpai. Don’t you think it would be weird if I were to ask you out?”

“I honestly don’t think so, Ryuunosuke. I don’t know if you’re purposely ignoring it, or you’re oblivious, but I really do like you. I don’t know how else to prove it to you.” She sighed as she stood from her spot, gathering the dishes from in front of everyone.

“(f/n), wait.” She stood in her place, for once being quiet and somewhat obedient.

“What is it?” she asked softly.

“I’m purposely ignoring your feelings because of our age difference, but I do like you.” Her eyes widened as I walked towards her.

“You’re lying to me.” I shook my head.

“I wouldn’t lie to you about something like that. However, we have to wait until I’m 18.”

“Well, duh, Ryuunosuke.” I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her with all I had.

“So wait for me okay?” I asked her softly.

“Yeah. I’ll wait for you.” I pressed her head to my chest and hugged her again.

Little did I know that my sister had taken a picture of me and (f/n).


	14. Intimidation- Sawamura Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's how he got you to be his girlfriend and it's how you get out of whatever you don't like.

*Daichi’s POV*

 

There she was, walking with that pathetic piece of human existence that she called a boyfriend.

Why?

Why are you letting him do this to you?

Do you not know that he cheats on you?

Or do you know and just turn a blind eye?

He walked her past the school gates, looking at the phone in his hand instead of her.

Why do you put up with it?

“(f/n)-chan,” I called. I couldn’t let this go on for much longer. She turned around and stared at me with those beautiful (e/c) eyes that now, seemed so sad.

“Daichi.” She stopped, eventually making her boyfriend stop as well. He continued looking at his phone, not even caring that she was talking to another guy.

“Oi, Indou. When are you going to tell her?” I called him out. A smirk came across his lips as he got off his phone and looked up at the sky.

“You just can’t keep your mouth shut, can you?”

“What are you guys talking about?” (f/n) asked. I glared at Indou.

“He’s cheating on you, (f/n).” She didn’t move. She didn’t react. Had she known?

“I knew it…” she muttered.

“If you were so hell bent on dating her, why don’t you try to take her from me?” Indou asked. He put his arm over her shoulder, staring me dead in the eyes like some sort of dare. I stared back. This went on for a few minutes, a silent argument between Indou and myself.

“Fine, take her. I have another girl waiting for me anyways!” Indou pushed (f/n) towards me. I caught her in my arms and pushed her head into my chest, still glaring at Indou. It was a warning. I then focused my attention to the girl in my arms.

“Daichi,” she whimpered as she grabbed my shirt in her shaking hands.

“It’s okay, (f/n). I’ll take care of you.”

~~~

That had been during our first year at Karasuno. Now we were in our third year and I could tell she was much happier.

“I don’t know why you insist on being so stubborn, (f/n)!” I scolded the girl as I threw her over my shoulder, carrying her to the gym.

“I don’t want to meet them though! I know you, Asahi, Koushi, and Kiyoko. Why do I need to meet everyone else?!” I sighed as the wind started blowing, making me put a hand on her butt so her skirt wouldn’t fly up and show anyone her panties. She was only supposed to show me.

“Because, if I’m the father figure of the volleyball team, my girlfriend needs to be the mother figure!”

“That’s literally why you have Koushi as the Vice-Captain! He’s ten times nicer than I am!” Yup this girl was the one Indou let go. The one I caught two years ago. She was stubborn.

“But Koushi isn’t a girl, (f/n).”

“Then you have Kiyoko! She’s the motivator of the whole team! Do you not see the way those two second years look at her? They practically drown in their own drool!”

“You mean Nishinoya and Tanaka? See you already know some of the team!” She groaned as I continued to walk to the gym, finally setting her down once we were in the gym.

“Sawamura-senpai, you can’t just randomly kidnap girls and bring them to the gym.” I looked at Hinata.

“Everyone this is my girlfriend, (f/n). I want her to be the mother figure of the volleyball team!”

“I thought Sugawara was the mother figure!” Tanaka whined.

“I told you Koushi was the mother figure, Daichi!” (f/n) yelled. I sighed. This wasn’t going over well.

“Alright, alright. (f/n) will be my personal cheerleader.” I flinched as the aura in the gym darkened.

“What?” she asked. I turned around and saw her intimidating frown.

“B-b-b-babe, come on, don’t g-get mad…” I begged.

“Yeah, you can tell they’re meant for each other. They’re equally intimidating,” Tsukishima said.

“Tsukishima, that’s ten laps around the outside of the gym.”

I did not need another intimidating person on my case right now.

(f/n) was more than enough.


	15. Comfort- Sugawara Koushi

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Sugawara Koushi.

The kind and gentle man that had been my best friend since we met in middle school. He was always there for me, like I was for him. Whenever I was sick, he was there. Whenever I was hurt, he was there. When I broke into a million of pieces, he was there to put me back together, no matter how many times the pieces cut his hands. He was always there for me. So where was he now?

The gym was dark, practice was over and there I sat on the bleachers, shivering not because of the cold, but because of the fear and emotions that ran through my body. This wasn’t right of me. I was selfish. I wanted Koushi all to myself, but seeing another girl confess to him broke me. I ran from the gym, moving multiple times from areas that Koushi might find me, because I didn’t want to be found. The gym door softly opened and soft footsteps were heard. He was here, but I couldn’t find it in me to runaway anymore. Now was my chance.

“(f/n)…” Koushi said as he caught sight of me. I stayed quiet, waiting for him to sit next to me, but he didn’t. He stood at the bottom of the bleachers, hands stuffed into his pockets, his eyes looking everywhere but at me.

“You found me, Kou.”

“Why did you run?” he asked, his voice distance.

“What was I supposed to do, Koushi?” I still hadn’t looked up at him.

“How about not running away from me when I’m looking for you?” He was mad, he had every right to be mad with me. I looked up at him, but those beautiful hazel eyes I wanted to see, desperately needed to see, wouldn’t look at me.

“Koushi, please look at me…” If he didn’t I feel like I would fall apart this time. I would break into so many pieces that it would be impossible to put me back together. He knew my breaking point, so he looked at me with an icy cold glare. My mouth opened, but words couldn’t form.

“I don’t understand you, (f/n). I do so much for you, but is that not enough?”

“Koushi it’s not that. It’s-”

“Then what the hell is it then, (f/n)?!” Koushi yelled. The kind and gentle man I knew was breaking in front of me.

“I don’t like seeing another girl confess to you.” We both stared at each other, my eyes puffy from crying and Koushi’s eyes wide with shock.

“Did you honestly think I would accept that girl’s confession?” Koushi asked. He started walking up the bleachers. “Did you seriously think I would pick a first year over the girl I’ve loved since middle school?”

“You don’t love me, Koushi.”

“If I didn’t why did I spend all of volleyball practice looking for you?” I shook my head. This whole situation was confusing.

“Koushi, you know I love you. I’ve loved you for so long, but you don’t mean the words you’re saying right now.” He took a seat next to me, grabbing my chin, making me look at him.

“I mean every word, (f/n).”

He captured my lips in a rough kiss, desperately hoping I would get the point. When I pulled away to speak, he pulled me back again, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. I had finally kissed him back, making Koushi pull away from me. He placed a hand on my cheek before his forehead was on mine. It was quiet as we stared at each other. Koushi’s hand rested on my knee and his thumb rubbing my skin softly.

“I love you, (f/n), honestly.”

“I love you too, Koushi.”

This was a new way of comforting each other. I finally had closure with Koushi and everything was going to be okay. I had him  and he had me, like it was always supposed to be.


	16. The Knight- Iwaizumi Hajime

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Aoba Johsai, otherwise known as Blue Castle, is my school. It was a private school where the boys’ and girls’ uniforms were similar to each other. I stood out. A lot. I was one of the few girls that had an athletic build, but wasn’t willing to play a sport, which is how I caught everyone’s attention.

“Oi, (l/n)-chan, why don’t you come hang out with us?” It was the thugs in the school. I wanted nothing to do with them. I picked up my pace, not wanting to get caught by them.

“Pretty girl, come on. Don’t ignore us!” the leader somewhat whined. My pace quickened even more, I was running. They laughed as they started running too. I hooked around the corner and ran straight into a hard chest, knocking me down to the ground.

“Ow…” I muttered as I held my nose. I looked up and saw a pair of green eyes and a pair of brown eyes.

“Iwa-chan, you can’t hurt the ladies,” the guy with brown eyes told the guy with green eyes. The guy with green eyes, known as Iwa-chan, helped me up just as the thugs found me.

“What do you think you’re doing with our girl?” I clung on to the jacket of Iwa-chan and shivered. He seemed to figure out that I didn’t want to go with them. He put an arm around my shoulder and stared at the guys.

“What are you doing, Iwaizumi?”

“Back off. She’s with me today.” He stared down the thugs until they left.

“Thank you so much!” I said as I moved away from him. He smiled and messed up my hair.

“The name’s Iwaizumi Hajime. This guy over here is Oikawa Tooru. It’s nice to meet you.” My eyes widened and I bowed.

“My name is (l/n) (f/n). Thank you so much for your help!”

That was how I met my knight of Aoba Johsai.

~~~

I was only a second year while Hajime was a third year. Well, this was going to suck. I waited after school in the garden, playing with the hem of my lavender button up shirt.

“(f/n)?” I turned around and dropped my hands to my sides.

“Hi, Hajime. You mind if we talk?” He gave me a smile and walked over to me, his hands in his pockets.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“Hajime, I’m going to be completely blunt about this because I suck at subtlety-”

“(f/n), I like you.”

“What?” I asked.

“I like you, (f/n).” I stared at him, mouth wide open as he avoided eye contact with me.

“I thought you didn’t like me. You always have so many girls flirting with you, so I kind of thought…”

“You thought wrong. Ever since you ran into my chest at the beginning of the year, I’ve liked you.” He still wouldn’t look at me. I smiled as I moved in front of him.

“Well, I have something to say too. I really like you, Pineapple Head.” His eye twitched at the nickname.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me that you like me and I’ll stop calling you Pineapple Head.” Finally, he looked at me with those beautiful green eyes.

“I like you, (f/n).” I grabbed his tie and pulled him to me, my lips claiming his.

“I like you too, Pineapple Head.”

“Hey, you said you were going to stop calling me that!” I laughed and shook my head.

“I’ll call you that when it’s only us, Hajime.”


	17. Fishing- Kuroo Tetsuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the few days you get to relax aside from High School and work...

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I rose from the bed and stretched, looking over at the figure that had now taken up my half of the bed. A small smile crossed my face as I shook my head. He was beyond adorable when he wasn’t scheming ways to provoke everyone.

“Tetsuroo, wake up. We’re going to miss the train.” I placed a hand on his already messy hair and pressed his face into the pillow. I know. This isn’t a practical way of waking him up, but unless it was a dire situation, he wouldn’t get up. I pulled my hand back just in time to see his head snap up, a snarl on his handsome face.

“I honestly don’t want to go, (f/n).” I crossed my arms and pouted. Did he forget how much stuff I had to cancel so we could go?

“Tetsuroo, you know I had to take a vacation day from work for this right? Besides, you’re the one that wanted to go fishing anyways.” He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I know, I know, but…”

“If we don’t go, I’m not stopping by the market to make that Mackerel Pike that you like.” One foot touched the floor.

“You’re mean, Babe.” I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathroom. After I was done, I saw Tetsuroo walk to the bathroom. “I’ll go if you promise me you’ll make it for me.” I looked up into his hazel eyes and sighed.

“Hurry up and shower. We need to catch the next train.”

~~~

I walked next to Tetsu as we bought the bait and then made our way to the fishing area.

“You know how to hook to worms on the hook, right?” Tetsu asked.

“Nope. I don’t touch worms. It would be a bad idea if I had worm guts under my nails!” Tetsu sighed and placed the worms on my hook and his hook.

“You’re such a princess,” he complained. I pulled my hat down further on my head and smiled.

“You knew that when we first started dating. Now doesn’t change a thing.” He rolled his eyes and we both casts our hooks into the water.

“I thought you didn’t work on Sundays, (f/n).” I looked over at him from the corner of my eye.

“I usually don’t, but since I work two hours a day, I have to make up Fridays so I can go to your games.”

“Sorry, Babe. I didn’t know that.” I smiled and shook my head.

“Don’t worry about it! You know I love to go see you play!” I bumped my shoulder against his and he finally smiled. I felt a tug on the fishing rod, and elbowed Tetsuroo. “Hey, I have a bite. What do I do?” I asked in a panic. Tetsuroo helped me reel in the fish and we took a picture.

“It’s a Silver-Biddy. Good job, (f/n).” Tetsuroo fixed his cap on his head and I threw the fish back into the water. The wind was blowing gently, and the smell of sea salt assaulted my nostrils.

“This was a good idea, Tetsu. It’s so relaxing. We should do this more often.”

“As long as I get my Mackerel Pike, I don’t mind coming out here again.”


	18. Hair Dye Part One- Kozume Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you have, your little sister, Asaka, wants it too. Right now, she wants Kenma and your mom lets her do whatever she wants. 
> 
> Will you be able to protect what's yours or will your sister ruin your relationship too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of unfairness, favoritism, and family conflict in this...

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I woke up as my little sister threw open the curtains covering my window, completely blinding me with the morning sun.

“Asaka, why would you do that?” I hissed as I covered my eyes, cringing in pain.

“Mom told me to wake you up, so I did.” I glared at the fifteen year old and scrambled out of the bed, softly pushing the girl away from the window.

“You’re horrible, you know that, Asaka?” I closed the curtains and rubbed my eyes again, spots forming in my eyes as they tried to adjust.

“Also, Kozume-kun called the house. He said he needs you to go over to his house later today. He’ll need your help.”

“Kenma called?” Asaka sighed at the question.

“Yes! Are you even listening to me?” she complained. I flicked her forehead and pushed her out of my room.

“Next time you go into my room, you better not have an attitude, brat.”

“Mom, (f/n)called me a brat!” Asaka yelled throughout the house.

“(f/n), quit picking on your sister!” my mom yelled back.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You know that I’m the nicer out of your two daughters!” Mom sighed and ignored us. I glared at Asaka and returned to my room so I could gather clothes, shower, and get dressed. Once I was ready I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

“(f/n) you’re up late today,” Mom scolded softly.

“It’s because she’s always playing video games with Kozume-kun,” Asaka said, smirk wide on her face. How I wish I didn’t have an evil little sister…

“What have I told you about staying up all night playing games with him? You missed breakfast!”

“You guys act like I don’t cook in this family. I’m more than capable of cooking, thank you very much.”

“(f/n)…” Mom warned as she glared at me lightly.

“What? You both are giving me a hard time!”

“I don’t know how Kenma-kun puts up with you, (f/n),” Asaka said.

“Mom!” I yelled. The whole room seemed to go quiet.

“Asaka, you don’t say the name of your sister’s boyfriend.” I stared at the little girl.

“Are you kidding me, Asaka? You don’t even know him or talk to him!” He was a difficult topic in this family. Whenever Asaka wanted one of my boyfriends, she would start calling them by their first names. Her eyes began to tear up as she looked at my mom. Mom sighed.

“(f/n), just let her call him that.”

“No. Kenma is MY boyfriend, not something she can take away from me whenever she feels like, like she did with the others.”

“(f/n), please,” Mom begged.

“How are you going to let her do whatever she wants, Mom? Do my feelings not count in this family?” I asked. Mom turned away from me.

“Let Asaka call him by his first name, please.” I slammed the cooking pan on the stove and walked out of the kitchen. “(f/n), why are you getting an attitude?” Mom yelled. I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my shoes before stomping over to the door.

“I don’t know how you can stand there and enable your youngest daughter to steal all of your oldest daughter’s boyfriends. You two have been treating me horrible since Dad left! I’ve had to step up and work every day after school, help pay the bills, cook, do the laundry, everything! Asaka is one year younger than me and you baby her like I’m nothing! I’m not doing this anymore!” I stomped out of the house and ran to Kenma’s house.

~~~

Kenma placed a hand on the back of my head and shushed me slowly.

“It’s going to be okay, (f/n). If worst comes to worst, you know that my parents will let you stay here.” I gripped his shirt tighter in my fists and shook slightly.

“It’s just so frustrating because I do everything and my mom let’s her do whatever she wants! She likes you and now she wants to take you from me.” Kenma draped his Nekoma jacket over my shoulders.

“You know I’m not going anywhere, (f/n).” I sniffed and pulled away from him.

“So what did you call the house for?” I asked. Kenma spaced out a bit before returning his focus on me.

“Oh yeah… I need your help dying my hair again. I’m starting to look like Sadako.” I smiled at my Pudding Head.

“That’s what you wanted, Kenma?” He hummed as he placed his face in the crook of my neck.

“Who better to ask than my girlfriend? Besides, I know that you know how to dye hair. I’ve seen a few gray hairs disappear the day after I first see them.” I groaned.

“Why did you have to be so observant, Kenma?” He laughed softly and pulled me into his arms.

“Look on the bright side, you get to spend the night here!” I pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

“That sounds great, Kenma.

 


	19. Headbands- Azumane Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet.

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Four stores done, another twenty to go… I sighed as I looked at my phone. Where was I going to find this specific brand of hairbands? I walked into the next store and immediately saw them in the back of the store. I smiled and ran to the back, hoping to swipe the remaining two packs of three headbands. I grabbed them just before another athlete with long hair did and made my way to the register before taking to the streets and walking to Karasuno for one of the usual Saturday practice game tournaments. I made my way into the gym and looked around for the guys.

“Nope, not him… Too short… Ugh, where’s Asahi?” Suddenly, I found my boyfriend standing with the other guys from Karasuno. “Hey guys!” They all welcomed me and I looked up at Asahi. “I found the headbands, Asahi. Do you want me to fix your hair before you play again?”

“That would be nice, (f/n).” I sat on the bench and Asahi made his way to the floor, sitting between my legs.

“Did you bring a brush?” I asked. He shook his head. “Don’t worry. I got you.” I pulled out an extra brush and ran it through his hair before pulling his hair into a bun and lastly adding the headband to keep it all back. “You’re done, Asahi.” He stood up and placed a hand on his head.

“Thanks, (f/n).” He leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

“No problem, Asahi, but please don’t lose your headbands this time. I went to five different stores to find that brand.” He blushed and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed by the comment.

“Hey, Asahi-kun, how come my girlfriend can’t be like (f/n)?” Nishinoya whined. Asahi could only laugh as Nishinoya went on to continue complaining. A whistle blew, capturing everyone’s attention. It was the refs.

“We will begin the next two games in ten minutes!” Asahi returned his attention to me and ran a hand through my hair.

“After the game we’ll get ice cream, okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.” He took one of the other headbands and placed it on my head before doing my hair in a bun.

“Now we match. Hopefully, those guys will leave you alone now,” Asahi said as a scowl crossed his usually gentle face. I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks Asahi.” He ran on to the court to warm up. I have a feeling he’s going to kill this next game.


	20. Suspension- Nishinoya Yuu

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“Yuu, can you let me in?” I called from the front door of his house. It was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning and there was barely anybody outside, so why was I here? Oh, that’s right; Yuu was suspended for a week.

“Morning, (f/n)-chan!” My short boyfriend opened the door and pulled me into a rib-crushing hug.

“Good morning, Yuu. I brought some Garigari-kun.” He took the bag from my hand and began to rummage through the bag, looking for all the soda popsicles.

“Thanks for coming over, (f/n)-chan!” I smiled and closed the door to his house before grabbing the bag from him and placing it in the freezer.

“I know you don’t like being home alone all day. Why did you get suspended though?” I asked. He sighed and plopped on the couch while biting into the popsicle.

“Someone was saying that they were going to make you their girlfriend. I just couldn’t let that happen.” I chuckled lightly as I reached into the cupboards, looking for a pan.

“You shouldn’t beat up other guys, Yuu.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to let them talk about my girlfriend.” I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the carton of eggs and some meats and vegetables.

“Do you want an omelet?” I asked. He finished the popsicle and walked into the kitchen.

“Can you make one with cheese, bacon, and green onion?” he asked.

“Just those?” I asked.

“Yeah, load up on the bacon though.” I rolled my eyes and made his omelet before making mine. I placed them on the table and took the second popsicle out of his hands.

“Eat first, Yuu.” He sighed and we made our way over to the table to eat.

“Are you sure it’s a good thing for you to take a week of school off? I would feel really bad if your grades were to get really bad, (f/n).” I shook my head and smiled.

“I’m fine. You have the smartest girl in the whole second year at Karasuno. A week off is nothing.” He slammed his hands on the table, looking at me with a wide grin on his face.

“Hey, want to go swimming today?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“Let’s go swimming, (f/n)-chan!”

How could I say no?

~~~

I screamed playfully as Yuu cannon balled into the water, drenching me in the pool water.

“Yuu, why would you do that?” I whined. He swam up next to me and smiled.

“Because it’s fun!” I moved back, obviously confused about who was in front of me. The guy was really, REALLY, short…

“Yuu?” I asked. He nodded and gave me his famous smile.

“What happened to you? You’re so short!” He frowned as he swam over to me, grabbing my leg and pulling me under the water. When I resurfaced, he pressed his lips against mine.

“So that’s what you look like without your four inches of hair…”

“Like it?” he flirted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded.

“As long as it’s you.”

I had to admit, his week of suspension was like a small vacation.


	21. Accuracy- Kageyama Tobio

*Tobio’s POV*

 

“Kageyama, over here!” Asahi yelled.

“Tobio-kun,” Daichi called.

“Give it to me again!” Shoyo yelled.

“Don’t be stupid and send it this way,” Kei said.

My eye twitched in response to all the calls, some less enthusiastic than others. My hands went into the air even though I still had no idea who I was going to send the ball to. My mind was racing, thinking of all the possible hits. They were targeting Asahi, so he wasn’t an option at this point. If Daichi had hit it… it would be a surprise but he would have trouble getting back into the far left corner before the other team sent it back. Shoyo didn’t even have his eyes open and ran into someone else, so he clearly wasn’t an option. That left Kei, the unenthusiastic middle blocker. Well, I had to do what I had to do. My fingers gracefully tossed the ball out to the edge of the court, far from Asahi.

“Tanaka, this is all you!” I yelled. The delinquent looking boy smiled and yelled as he slammed the ball into the other side of the court. The whistle blew. Karasuno’s point.

I sighed as I turned back towards the bench, desperately needing water. I held the bottle up to my mouth, my head tilted back so I wouldn’t needlessly spill the water on myself, and there they were. Those perfect pair of (e/c) orbs ever watching me, even when I was drinking water. I held up a hand to acknowledge her and I watched as a smile graced her lips. I sent her a small smirk and returned to the court, knowing that her gaze would add more pressure to my performance.

I served the ball over the net and ran to the setter’s position immediately, watching for the first touch on the ball. It was up in the air, waiting for my toss. Suddenly, everything became black or white and I could hear my heart pounding. Everything moved in slow motion. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw those hypnotizing eyes piercing me. She was analyzing every move I made because she could. I had learned from her.

My head snapped around to focus on the ball and I tossed it, this time to Daichi, hoping to make him happy. He tipped it over the net, making it nearly impossible for the other team to run forward fast enough to catch the ball. I caught the ball and walked to the serving line again, preparing for hopefully the last serve of the game. Up and over, with the perfect spin, those eyes judging the accuracy of the ball reaching my intended target. I looked over at her and saw her shake her head slightly. The ball wasn’t going to reach its intended target.

I quickly hurried into place, making sure the team was ready as well. It came back, but Asahi was able to slam the ball that was tossed for the opposing team. However, we didn’t know there was someone waiting for his move.

It came back again, finally going to Nishinoya before coming to me. I didn’t even have to look; he was going to be there. I did a quick and short toss behind me, not even blinking an eye, and listened as the ball hit the court on the other side. Three out of five sets belonged to Karasuno. We could finally leave the court and I could finally talk with the owner of those eyes.

~~~

“How did you know that Hinata was going to be there, Kageyama?”

“It was instinct,” I said shortly, wanting to change out of this sweaty uniform as soon as possible.

“Hey, did you guys see that girl with the (e/c) eyes? She made me really nervous for some reason!” Hinata said. I raised an eyebrow. He noticed (f/n) as well?

“Yeah, I saw her! She was so focused on Kageyama and her gaze was intense,” Tanaka said.

“So, Tobio-kun, who is she?” Daichi asked.

“She taught me how to play volleyball when we were kids. Her name is (l/n) (f/n).”

“Oh, am I not allowed to make my own introductions?” a female voice asked. The rest of the team and I focused on the silver haired girl with the (e/c) eyes.

“(f/n)…” She walked up to me, a cocky smile on her face.

“Good game,” she said, “but your accuracy still sucks. If you had aimed a little higher, you would’ve won that last bout with an ace.” My eyes finally locked with hers.

“You don’t have to watch that hard, (f/n).”

“I’m your girlfriend; I can do whatever I want.” I glared down at her and she glared at me.

“So, it looks like little Tobio has a girlfriend? Well this is interesting!” Shoyo walked over to (f/n) and began talking to her, much to my displeasure. I grabbed a volleyball and threw it at his face, wanting him to leave her alone, but causing him to fall to the floor.

“If you had been that accurate in the game, you would’ve had the ace, Tobio,” she repeated. I groaned.

I would never hear the end of this from her….


	22. Energy- Hinata Shoyo

*(f/n)’s POV*

 

A crash over here.

The roll of volleyballs across the gym floor.

Someone yelling.

Someone crying.

The shuffle of feet.

Someone else sighing.

The sound of a hand hitting the ball.

This is what usually happened with the Karasuno volleyball team. However, something new happened.

I took a few steps back and looked at the furry thing that was only mere inches away from my feet. My eyes wandered up from the thing on the floor to the semi-bald man that stood next to Daichi. The principal’s wig had flown off his head due to being hit by the volleyball sent his way by my own boyfriend, Hinata Shoyo. I stood frozen in my spot, not knowing if I should pick up the wig and give it to the principal or if I should let him get it himself to save some of the embarrassment. The whole gym was quiet, no one really knowing what to do.

“I… uhhh….” Shoyo said as he walked towards the principal, hand scratching the back of his neck in nervousness.

“I apologize!” Shoyo suddenly yelled before bowing to the principal. There was so much going on that I didn’t see Daichi come over and grab the wig for the principal.

“We all apologize, Sir. Please let us know the next time you come by the gym and we will have something prepared for you.” The principal stormed out of the gym, his wig still not properly placed on his head.

“Sorry for scaring you, (f/n). I know that furry creature probably scared you.” I looked at Shoyo. He was really apologetic.

"Hey, don’t worry about it! How are you doing?” He gave me a bright smile and grabbed my hand, pulling me all around the gym after him.

“Wait, Shoyo!” I tried to convince him to stop, but I couldn’t. He had pulled me to the supply room, shutting the door behind us.

“Shoyo…”

“Can you allow me to make up my mistake, (f/n)?” My eyes locked with his. It was just so adorable how you could see all the feeling and honesty in his eyes.

“Of course, Shoyo.” He cheered loudly in the small closet, making me cover my ears.

“Ah, sorry, (f/n)!”

 

He was clumsy.

He was full of energy.

He caused a lot of trouble sometimes….

But what mattered, was that he was mine.


	23. Frecks- Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I think it's cute. The timid guy comes out of his shell a little.

*Tadashi’s POV*

 

“Tsuki, where’s Tadashi?” a female voice asked. I looked over and saw the megane point over to me. A girl with a very bright smile turned towards me, a blush extremely obvious on her face. She walked over to me, her hands behind her back.

“Hey, Tada. I’ve been looking for you all day!” I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Really, (f/n)-chan?” She nodded and shoved her hands towards me. I raised an eyebrow at the small girl.

“(f/n)-chan, what’s this?” I asked as I took the gift from her hands.

“Open the box and you’ll find out.” I opened the box and saw a tiny stuffed bear with freckles on its face.

“It has freckles as well…” Her large orbs looked up at me.

“Do you like it? I made it myself!” I smiled and placed a hand on her head.

“Thanks, (f/n)-chan. I love it.” I placed a kiss on the top of her head and watched as she blushed.

“Did she make one for you too, Yama?” Tsuki asked as he walked over, holding one that had glasses on its face.

“Yeah she did, Tsuki.” He sighed.

“Your girlfriend is just way too cute for you, Yama.” I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, still looking at the freckled bear in my hand.

“You’re just jealous because you can’t get someone as great as (f/n)-chan.” Tsuki walked away, leaving me and (f/n).

“Are you sure you like, Tada?”

“Of course, (f/n)-chan. So what are we going to name him?” I asked.

“Name him?” she asked, somewhat surprised. I nodded.

“Yup! We’re going to name him.” She moved away from me slightly and put her hand to her mouth as though she was thinking.

“Frecks.”

“What?” I asked.

“Frecks. We should name him Frecks.”

“Why Frecks?” I asked.

“He has freckles just like you. I don’t we should call him Tadashi Jr. or Tadashi the Second.”

“You really like my freckles don’t you?” I asked as I threw both of my arms over her shoulders and hugged her from behind.

“So what if I do?” she asked.

“Then you’re just dating me for my freckles, huh?”

“That’s part of it. The other part is because I like you, duh.” She turned around in my arms and looked up at me.

“So his name is now decided, right?” she asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. His name is Frecks.” She gave me a huge smile and hugged me. The little stuffed bear was literally going to make her happy as long as it was named Frecks.

 

Anything to keep my girlfriend happy.


	24. Quiet- Nobuyuki Kai

*Kai’s POV*

 

It was another practice day here at Nekoma. I looked around the gym.

Kuroo and the others were arguing.

Kenma stood off to the side, looking bored like usual.

The coach had walked out of the gym around twenty minutes ago, claiming he needed to get something, from where I don’t know and honestly, I don’t really care. I stood there quietly on the gym floor in my own little world. I wanted it to be quiet. I needed a break from all the craziness that was going on around me.

A crash and my eyes flickered to the left, noticing the cart of volleyballs spilled across the floor. 

Another crash, this time to my right, the first years tripped while playing on the bleachers.

A door slammed behind me, followed by yelling from the coach. Why was I surrounded by these people right now? All that I wanted was to be with (f/n). That’s all I wanted…

“Oi, Nobuyuki, your girlfriend is here.” I turned around and saw the quiet girl curled up next to one of the gym doors.

“Hey, are you okay, (f/n)?” I asked as I walked over to her.

“Yes! I just didn’t want to bother you. You looked so deep in thought and I thought it would be rude to bother you since you were thinking so hard.” I placed one of my large hands on the top of her head and smiled softly.

“You know that you won’t bother me, (f/n).” She blushed as she looked away from my eyes, a nervous habit she was always doing.

“I-I-I brought you some sea grapes. I’m sure you can’t have them right now, but I thought they would be good for later on!” she suddenly said as she pushed a large bag of sea grapes into my chest.

“Where did you get these, (f/n)?” I asked softly.

“I bought them…”

“Did you really?” I asked, amusement in my voice.

“Yes…” I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you for going out of your way to get me my favorite food, (f/n)-chan.” Her eyes flicked up to mine and she blushed slightly.

“Well, isn’t that adorable! Nobuyuki, you two have been together how long and she still blushes when you kiss her cheek?” the coach asked. She blushed even more, prompting me to pull her into my chest to hide her face.

“We’ve been together since we were first years in middle school, Coach.”

“So that was what? Six years ago? I can tell that you really take care of her, Nobuyuki.” The coach shook his head and walked even further away from us.

“Sorry to embarrass you, Kai.” I shook my head again, a larger smile on my face.

“Embarrass me? I love whenever you’re here. You’re my girlfriend for a reason, (f/n).” She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. She was quiet, but cute, and wasn’t too open about our affection in public, but she was mine.

 

My quiet and shy little girlfriend that I wouldn’t change.


	25. Cut- Morisuke Yaku

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“I heard that Morisuke-senpai likes girls with shorter hair.”

“Hasn’t (l/n)-senpai let her hair get a little too long?”

“What if he doesn’t want her anymore because of her long hair?”

“That means you have a chance now, Emi-san!” I looked over at the group of four girls that were fawning over my same height boyfriend. They made eye contact with me before cowering away from my presence.

“Don’t worry about them, (f/n)-chan. Do you honestly think Yakkun would leave you just because of your hair length?” Kuroo asked. I touched my hair and looked at him.

“Would you like someone with short hair?” I asked. He sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, eyes focused on the ceiling.

“I prefer girls with long hair, but if a girl with short hair has your personality, I would date her.” He gave me a friendly smile and started walking again.

“I think Yaku would kill you if he heard you say you would basically date me.”

“If he does break up with you because of your hair length, you know where to find me,” Kuroo said as he walked me to the classroom and waved me off.

~~~

My head was resting on the desk and I sighed. The girls’ comments still running through my head and the stone sinking even deeper into my stomach, making me feel worse than I did before.

“What’s the matter, (f/n)?” Yaku asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m not feeling too well, Ya.” He stood from his desk behind me and placed a hand on my head.

“You don’t have a fever, but you look kind of sick.”

“I’ll be fine, Ya.” He nodded and sat on the desk.

“Your hair is getting long, (f/n),” my boyfriend said.

“Is it?” I asked. I put a hand to my hair and noticed it was below my shoulders.

“Do you not like it, Yaku?”

“It’s not that. It just seems a little troublesome, isn’t it?” I sighed as he ran a hand through my hair.

“I haven’t had a haircut in weeks because of our schedules. I’ll get one as soon as I possibly can.”

“You don’t have to cut it, (f/n).” I sat up and looked at my rather short boyfriend.

“You said that you like girls with short hair, Yaku.”

“It’s true. I do like girls with short hair which is why I approached you and asked you out. But now, you’re my girlfriend of three years. I don’t think it matters if you have long or short hair.” I hummed in response and placed my head on the desk again. I was moved by his words, but the whole reason we started going out was because I had short hair.

“I heard those girls in the hallway too, (f/n). Even that Emi chick tried to get me to go out with her by saying your hair was too long. I laughed in their faces and told them that there was no way I would leave you for one of the first years, one of the second years, or even a third year. I want you and only you, (f/n). Don’t think that I’ll leave you because of your hair.” I sat up and looked at Yaku, who was smiling down at me.

“Do you-”

“I mean every word I said, (f/n). So don’t doubt me again.”


	26. Break Ups Part One- Yamamoto Taketora

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I covered my ears as Taketora continued yelling just as loud as Tanaka from Karasuno did.

“Oi, Yamamoto, stop yelling. You’re scaring the only girl that you actually have a chance with!” Yakkun yelled as he punched the second year on the arm.

“You actually have a chance with a girl, Yamamoto-kun?” Tanaka yelled.

“So what if I do, Tanaka-kun?” Taketora yelled again.

“Then maybe I’ll steal her away from you!”

“I bet you won’t!” Taketora yelled.

This was just terrible. I don’t know whose bright idea it was to get both of these hot-heads together, but it was rather annoying.

“(f/n)-chan, are you okay?” Yakkun asked as he caught sight of my face.

“Huh?” I asked.

“You look startled.” I shook my head.

“Taketora is just getting on my nerves. I don’t understand why he gets a sudden urge of testosterone every time Tanaka-kun comes by. It’s beyond annoying.”

“I bet it is,” Yakkun said.

“We were supposed to leave for our date an hour ago, but he’s more focused on Tanaka-kun. I even made reservations at this nice restaurant too…” I said as I sighed.

“I’ll get him to stop fighting with Tanaka-kun, (f/n)-chan.” Yakkun got up and walked over to Taketora.

“Oi, your girlfriend is getting annoyed. When are you going to stop flirting with your boyfriend over here and go focus on your girlfriend?”

“I’ll talk to her after I finish this guy!” Taketora hissed, never breaking eye contact with Tanaka.

“Forget it, Yakkun. I just called and cancelled the reservations. I’m just going to go home.”

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the gym, making my way home.

 

*Taketora’s POV*

 

“You look so stupid with your dyed mohawk!” Tanaka yelled.

“As if you look any better with your shaved head, you idiot!”

“Who are you calling an idiot?”

“You!” I yelled. A hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall.

“You both are a bunch of idiots! Taketora, your girlfriend just walked out. Were you guys supposed to go on a date today?” Yakkun asked. My eyes widened and I looked over at the bleachers only to see that they were empty.

“How long ago did she leave?” I asked.

“About five minutes ago, I guess. She also cancelled your reservations at the restaurant. Whenever you decide to quit flirting with Tanaka-kun, you should probably go see your girlfriend.”

“I don’t pay that much attention to Tanaka-kun,” I said, more to myself than anyone else.

“That’s not how your girlfriend sees it. If anything, she’ll probably break up with you,” Yakkun said.

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Tap…

Tap tap…

Tap tap tap…

Dammit, who was at my window right now?

I sighed as I stood from my warm bed and walked over to the window, only to see Taketora tapping on the window from the tree located next to my room. I reluctantly opened the door.

“What do you want, Yamamoto?” He winced at how easily his last name rolled off my tongue.

“Can I come in, (f/n)?”

“No.”

“You’re really mad at me, aren’t you?”

“What do you think?” I asked as I began to close my window. His hand stopped it and he climbed into my room.

“(f/n), I’m really sorry.”

“I honestly don’t believe you, Taketora. You spend more time with Tanaka than you do with me!”

“(f/n), you act like I see him every day!”

“When the country boy actually comes to the city, you spend more time with him than you do with me! Is that a better explanation?” I shot back. He stood there, his hands in fist and his eyes focused on the ground.

“(f/n), I really don’t want to fight.”

“Neither do I, Yamamoto,” I sighed as I looked away from him, “maybe we should just break up. I don’t like having to share you with that hot-head.”

“(f/n)… No…”

I crossed my arms, trying to find some comfort in this situation.

“I can’t do this anymore, Yamamoto. Please, leave my room.”

He gave me a glance before he climbed out of my window.


	27. Russian Roulette- Haiba Lev

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

My doorbell rang twice as I ran down the stairs, hoping that the person on the other side would be a little more patient than they were being right now. I opened the door and saw the Nekoma team standing on the other side of the thresh hold.

“Hey, guys! Come on in!” I ushered them into the sitting room of my house and quickly grabbed cups for tea.

“So, (f/n)-chan, what games did you have in mind?” I crossed my arms and looked up at the stairs.

“I have spin the bottle, chubby bunny, would you rather, truth or dare, and Russian roulette.”

“All of those games? But you’re the only girl!” Kuroo said.

“I’m inviting girls also! I really pay attention to who you guys like!” I said as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed trays of food and plates. I placed the food on the tables and ran over to the door as it rang again.

“Hey ladies! Come in, come in!” The girls shuffled into the house and I grabbed the remaining food from the kitchen. I hoped I had enough food because I spent the whole day cooking.

“This looks really good, (f/n).” I sat down next to the person that was complimenting me, Haiba Lev.

“Thanks, Lev. How do you like everything so far?” His cat-like green eyes lit.

“I think this is pretty cool. We should do this more often!” I rubbed the back of my head.

“Sure, but not here all the time…” I said as I laughed. “Well, everyone, please enjoy the food and the games!”

~~~

“Alright, we’re going to play Russian Roulette!” I announced.

“Eh? (f/n) I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Chiyo said.

“Not with a gun! I bought chocolates to play Russian Roulette! I bought the Bite the Bullet chocolates! Two in every box is loaded with extremely hot chili peppers.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun!” Lev encouraged. Once I had explained that we were playing with chocolates instead of a gun, everyone went along with it.

“Okay, so there’s around fourteen of us in total and there are twenty per box. Plus I bought more than five boxes so we should have enough for everyone.”

“How about we make this more fun?” Chiyo said while looking at Yaku.

“How about whoever gets the chocolate filled with chili powder has to kiss the person they like!” Yakkun yelled, to which everyone more or less agreed. So we all picked a chocolate from the box and looked at it.

“I’m actually kind of scared to bite into this thing…” I said. We all took a bite, and looked at each other’s faces. So it seemed like Kenma and Lev had the chocolates filled with chili powder.

“(f/n)-chan,” my name was called. I turned to look at Lev, only to be kissed.

“I knew it! I knew you had a crush on (f/n)!” Kuroo said. I looked at Lev with wide eyes.

“Eh?!” I somehow managed to yell out.

“I like you, (f/n).” Well, someone was straightforward. I blushed as I turned away from Lev.

“Okay, next box!” I said as I opened the next box. “Lev and Kenma get the already opened box so they don’t accidently get another one with chili.” I reached for one from the new box and waited for everyone else to get one.

“One, two, three!” we all counted before biting into the new chocolates. I coughed and turned away from the group. I had the chocolate with chili in it.

“Whoa, (f/n) and Kira have it!” I was finally able to breathe and I grabbed Lev’s shoulder, turning him to me and placing a small peck on his lips.

“What? Did (f/n) just kiss Lev back?” Kuroo yelled.

“Look at those two love birds!”

“Oh, shut up! It’s just Russian Roulette!” I said as I felt a hand on top of mine. It was Lev’s.

“We’ll talk later, (f/n).” I gave him a small nod and reached for the glass of water on the table.

 

Would anyone else like to play Chocolate Russian Roulette?


	28. My Benchwarmer- Naoi Manabu

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sighed as I stretched on the bleachers, bored out of my mind. Here I was, an attractive twenty-four year old woman slumped over two to three rows of bleachers, waiting for my square-jawed boyfriend.

“So you must be Manabu’s girlfriend?” I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and looked to the person who was talking to me.

“Nekomata-sensei.”

“It’s been a long time, (f/n)-chan. I didn’t know that you were back in Tokyo.” I shrugged as I groaned.

“I haven’t been back for a long time. I quit playing volleyball and came back to Tokyo. I ran into Manabu around four months ago.”

“Four months? I see that you two finally got together after all the obvious feelings you two had for each other in high school.”

“You’re being mean, Nekomata-sensei.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“I considered you my daughter, (f/n)-chan. If you need a job, let me know. The coach for the girls’ volleyball team quit, so now we’re down a person and the girls have to practice with us. I’m sure they would be more than happy to have a six-time gold medal Olympic volleyball player as their coach.” I smirked as I pushed myself off the bleachers, standing next to the small and old man.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer, Nekomata-sensei.”

“Please, don’t call me Nekomata-sensei. I would love it if you called me Papa!” he asked, tears of hope in his eyes.

“Nope!” I said as I walked on to the court, my heels clicking against the surface.

“You’re wearing heels?” he asked. I looked over my shoulder, my (h/l) hair swaying with my movement. I stuffed my hands into my black professional jacket and looked at my black dress pants before looking at my red heels.

“I’ll take them off right now. I needed to stretch.” I slipped out of the heels and the jacket, leaving me in my black dress pants and white dress shirt.

“Nekomata-Papa, do you have an extra set of clothes?” I asked.

“Are you going to play?” he asked.

“Yup. The benchwarmer is late and he knows I don’t like waiting.”

“Let me get you a shirt and some basketball shorts. Will that work?”

“That’ll work just great, Nekomata-Papa!”

~~~

I tossed the ball into the air and ran to the serving before jumping and hitting the ball. I watched as the ball landed just inside the line with amazing strength and speed. I smiled widely as the rush of excitement went through my body. The gym doors opened and the boys and girls teams walked into the gym, Manabu at the end of the line.

“Whoa, Nekomata-sensei, is that who I think it is?” A man with rooster-like hair asked. Everyone became quiet and looked at me.

“Yup! This is (l/n) (f/n), a six-time gold medal Olympic volleyball player! She is interested in becoming the coach for the girls’ team.” I waved to the students in front of me and smiled.

“Hello, everyone!”

“(nickname)-chan, can I get your autograph?!” I was bombarded by the students, Nekomata-Papa running away from the large crowd.

“Alright, everyone back up!” a deep voice yelled over the multitude of students. They backed up and I was met with the very angular face of my boyfriend.

“You kept me waiting, Manabu.”

“Sorry, (f/n).” I turned on my bare feet and smiled at him.

“Nekomata-Papa offered me the job for the girls’ team. Should I take it?” I asked as I moved over to the side of the court, allowing the guys to play while the girls sat on the bleachers.

“You would have to see me every day, (f/n).”

“I already see you every day, Benchwarmer.” His eye twitched at the nickname.

“I thought I asked you to stop calling me that?”

“You can ask, but if you make me wait, you’ll hear it.”

“Why you little…”

“(nickname)-chan, can you show us one of your professional serves?” a boy with a colored mohawk asked. I nodded and ran to the court.

“Get ready! I’ll you guys one of my favorites!”

I stood far away from the serving line, spinning the ball in my hands before tossing it into the air and performing another jump serve. The ball spun very fast, but it floated in the air before just dropping out of the air randomly and crashing into the middle of the court, making a very loud boom.

“That was the Floating Meteor!” someone else pointed out.

“There you guys go!” I said as I walked back to Manabu. “Hey, I’m going to change clothes, okay? Can we go eat after this?” I whined.

“Sure, sure. Just go get change.”

“Thanks, Benchwarmer. I love you.” He sighed as he placed a kiss on top of my head.

“I love you too, Olympian.”

 

Extended

 

“Hey Naoi-sensei, why did you kiss (nickname)-chan?” Yamamoto yelled. I scratched the back of my head and sighed.

“She’s my girlfriend. I can do whatever I  want…”

“She doesn’t drink, does she?” Kuroo asked.

“Oi, watch it, brat…” I warned.

“Yeah, I thought that with alcohol, you look worse!” Yakkun yelled. 

“(f/n), hurry up!” I yelled, hoping she would come out of the locker room soon.


	29. If Looks Could Kill- Kyotani Kentaro

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“(f/n)-chan!” an extremely familiar voice yelled as they approached me from behind. I cursed under my breath, not really wanting to cause any more trouble than what was already going to happen.

I looked over my shoulder and groaned internally after my puffy eyes locked with the very sharp, very hostile-looking eyes of Kyotani, my boyfriend, a chill ran down my spine. His eyes widened as his step quickened, trying to get to me as fast as possible. I ducked under the arm of the guy that had me cornered, trying to run away, but was stopped short by the bastard pulling me back to him.

“Where do you think you’re going, girl?”

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” a deep, coarse voice barked. I looked back and visibly tensed. Kentaro had caught up to me.

“Kentaro…” I whimpered. His eyes slid to my figure before returning to the guy that still had his hands on me.

“Get outta here, Kyotani. This doesn’t concern you. This is between me and this little minx that is right in front of me.”

“That little ‘minx’ is my girlfriend. Why don’t you get your hands off of her,” Kentaro demanded as he stepped closer to me, trying to break me free of the guy’s grasp without hurting me.

The guy laughed obviously amused, for some strange reason, with how Kentaro was acting. Was he enjoying making Kentaro mad? Did he not know that there was going to be a major ass-kicking later on and the one getting his ass kicked wasn’t going to be Kentaro or me? Just what the heck went on at the school? Was everyone on something today? Probably.

“I’m not going to fucking tell you again. Get your hands off of Shizuka. You can’t play with other people’s toys.”

I raised an eyebrow. Did he…A toy… Did Kyotani Kentaro, A.K.A. ‘Mad Dog-chan’ just call me a toy? I glared at Kentaro.

“Don’t push it, Kentaro,” I growled.

The guy had taken his hands off of me, laughing as Kentaro approached him. From the look in his eyes, Kentaro was not impressed.

“Go find Oikawa and annoy him, (f/n). I don’t want you to leave his side until I come back for you. Got it?” I nodded and quickly scampered over to Tooru’s side.

~~~

Eventually, Kentaro walked back over to me, that stupid glare on his face, but it looked like he had won the fight.

“Why was that shit head messing with you?” he asked. I shrugged.

“He was happier to see you than he was with me. I take it that he wanted you instead of the minx?”

His eyes looked my way, and if looks could kill, I would’ve been dead at least 100 times over, but that was the perk of being his girlfriend. Only I could mess with him like this and get away with it. He threw his arm over my shoulder, trying to play off the embarrassment that I had put on him.

“The next time someone messes with you, don’t be afraid to come tell me. You know I’ll beat them up.”

“With a face like that, they’ll probably run first, Kentaro.”

Another glare sent my way. Another chill sent down my spine.

Like I said, only I could mess with him and get away with it.


	30. Delicate- Koganegawa Kanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first lemon ever! Let me know if you like it!

Koganegawa Kanji jumped to block the ball, the tall 6’4” boy making a wall of himself and the other supporting blockers, hence the nickname “The Iron Wall”. The ball bounced off his hands and back into the face of Shirato High School, winning the game. As his feet touched the ground again, he cheered along with the rest of the team, a giant smile on his face. The tall player then turned to the stands, looking for his (h/c) haired girlfriend, (l/n) (f/n). She smiled and waved at him, the pride obvious on her face and in her eyes. She was encouraging him to hurry up and leave the team and go with her, much to his desire.

~~~

She turned around to close the front door of her house, her parents out of town for the next week. Muscular arms wrapped around her waist before she could turn around, her back firmly pressed against his front.

“Are you proud of me, (f/n)?” The way her name rolled off his tongue with such ease, with such lust, caused her knees to give slightly and wetness to pool.

“Of course I am, Kanji.” She could feel and see his fringe as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“Then show me.”

She pushed them away from the front door and towards the couch. Kanji sat down on the posh neutral colored couch, pulling (f/n) into his lap. His hands then gently cupped her cheeks, his lips claiming hers as his own, savoring the taste of mint from her gum. She reached behind him, to the table located behind the couch, and grabbed a tissue, disposing her gum in the object before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. He pulled her face to his again, brown eyes meeting (e/c) before both pairs of eyes closed for a long-drawn kiss.

(f/n) sucked in air as Kanji’s hands ran up her sides, warming her fairly cool body. She reached for the tie, loosening it and pulling it from the Super-Sized Setter. The said setter grabbed the girl’s hips and pulled them firmly against his, making her feel his excitement. (f/n) let out a low moan, the feeling was a little taste of bliss. Her fingers clawed at his chest, desperately trying to remove the school uniform shirt. The buttons undid themselves, as if granting access to the bare skin underneath. Kanji growled as she attacked his skin, leaving marks and kisses all over his skin. His fingers dug into the sides of her hips, needing more contact. He pushed her back, ripping open the front of her shirt, the buttons popping off the article of clothing, the girl not even caring about the ruined shirt. His face buried itself in the valley of her breasts, the scent of her perfume much stronger there than anywhere else. He groaned, the scent of her making his already large bulge ache.

“(f/n), please…” She smiled and crawled off his lap, getting on her knees in front of him. She yanked off the belt and unzipped his pants, her eyes never leaving his. Kanji’s pants made their way to the floor and so were his boxers, but she was stopped short of pulling off the clothing.

“Wait… You’re room.” She nodded and the couple somehow managed to stumble up the stairs and into her room. Immediately, she pushed him on the bed and pulled the boxers from him, freeing his large member of its constraints.

“Either you’re really excited about the game, or you really like me, Kanji. Which is it?” His brown eyes narrowed on her form, his hands gripping the blanket as she engulfed him.

“Fuck, (f/n)…”

She moved back, needing air and a few minutes break from the oral, which wasn’t on Kanji’s list of wants. He picked her up, placing her on the bed as he pulled down her bra, releasing her soft mounds of flesh all for his eyes only. He wasted no time in capturing her nub in his hot mouth, sucking and pulling on the sensitive area, driving her crazy.

“K-Kanji…” He smirked, one hand moving down to the apex of her legs.

“You’re so wet and I haven’t even touched you yet, (f/n).” Her eyes opened slightly, just enough to make eye contact with the boy.

His fingers slipped beneath the elastic of her panties, sliding the flimsy fabric down her silky legs. His head slipped between her legs, tongue lapping at her opening. (f/n)’s back arched off the bed, her hands tangling with Kanji’s two-toned hair and a loud, high pitched moan left her lips. Kanji slipped one finger, two fingers, three fingers into her dripping core, watching as her face twisted in pleasure. She was getting close, so very close to the edge of bliss.

“That’s it, Babe, come for me,” he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear and be thrown over the edge. She came hard. The way his name ripped from her throat, most likely waking up the neighbors, was completely worth it. (f/n)’s eyes held tears and her body trembled from the stimulation.

Kanji sat up on his knees, holding her legs open wider, before he pushed into her. (f/n)’s hands perched on his shoulders, her nails digging in and drawing blood. The pain shot through Kanji’s body, making him growl and snap his hips harshly against his girlfriend’s. It’s not that he didn’t like it, it was just that he was trying to hold back and make this last as long as possible. He wanted to remember how hot and wet she was for him. Only him.

His mouth latched to her collar bone, forming another mark that could be hidden, but still seen if she didn’t take care. Kanji quickened the pace, his eyes locked with (f/n)’s as they enjoyed the intimate moment that they were having. His eyes flickered over to the clock. It was 9:00PM. He had only slid into her at 7:00. A soft hand cupped his cheek, making him look at her again.

“I’m so close…” she managed to whimper.

“Me too, Babe… Me too…” He pounded her harder, needing to push both of them over the edge. After four more snaps of his hips, they both saw pleasure, Kanji gripping the pillows and biting (f/n)’s collar bone and (f/n) moaning loudly as she gripped his hair tightly. Soon, there was nothing but quiet. Kanji had rolled off of (f/n), running his hand through her messy hair.

“So beautiful…” Kanji muttered. (f/n) smiled at Kanji and moved closer to his chest, wanting to cuddle.

 

The couple was well-balanced, the tall and strong male and the short to average, delicate girl.

The whole relationship was delicate, not in the easily broken usage, but the beautiful and unique usage.

They had a strong bond; nothing could come between the pair.

 

That’s why they were called delicate.


	31. Wisdom Teeth- Futakuchi Kenji

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sat in the back seat of the car with Futakuchi Kenji, my boyfriend. He had barely left the dentist office, still drugged on the nitrous that they used in order to pull out his wisdom teeth.

“(f/n)-chan, I’m so glad you came with us! I know Kenji gets very nervous when it comes to pulling out his wisdom teeth,” Kenji’s mother said as she turned around and smiled at me.

“Hey… Who are you?” Kenji managed to say as he looked at me. Let the funny moments begin. Kenji’s mom started recording while his dad kept driving the car.

“I’m (l/n) (f/n).”

“(f/n), eh? I’m Futakuchi Kenji… It’s nice to meet such a pretty lady like you.” I placed a hand over my mouth, trying to conceal my laugh.

“Yeah, they drugged him real good,” Kenji’s father said.

“C-can I take you out some time? You’re…. you’re really beautiful and I want… I want to take you out…” I smiled at him, watching as his hand went up to his jaw, the pain probably becoming noticeable now. I placed and held the ice pack to his jaw, making him stiffen as his brown eyes widened.

“Does it hurt, Kenji?” He soon smiled afterwards, placing his hand on top of mine.

“It feels better now… (f/n), do you have a boyfriend? I really, really, really wanna be your boyfriend…” I nodded, small laughs leaving my lips.

“I already have a boyfriend, Kenji.” His face went from the crooked, drugged smile to a very serious pout.

“Who is he? I’ll fight him to be your boyfriend!” I moved back as he raised both of his hands, making fists in each of them.

“Kenji, you’re my boyfriend!” His jaw dropped open, and he slowly lowered his hands.

“WHAT?!” I nodded as laughs freely flowed from me. “You’re my girlfriend? When did this happen?”

“About two years ago, Kenji.” He placed his hands on the side of his head, like I had blown his mind.

“But you’re so beautiful! How did I start dating someone like you?”

“You told me that you liked me, so we started dating.” If you could see the look on his face…

He threw his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to his body, tears freely streaming down his face.

“(f/n) is my girlfriend! I’m never going to let you go! I love you so much, (f/n)!” I placed a kiss on his forehead and looked back at him.

“I love you too, Kenji.”

“Sheesh, that’s the most honest that kid has ever been,” Kenji’s father said as he and his wife continued to watch and record the scene in the backseat.

 

And Kenji was worried about his wisdom teeth…


	32. Bus Buddies- Aone Takanobu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a very friendly and cute 1st year that wants to be friends with Aone-senpai.

*Takanobu’s POV*

 

There I sat on the bus again. I was sitting alone, with no one on either side of me. It was honestly, pretty sad. I just wanted someone to talk to on the bus, but I guess I looked too scary for everyone. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was about thirty minutes away from my destination, the stop that led to Date Tech.

Suddenly, I was hit with the smell of good perfume and felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes and noticed a girl with (h/c) hair sitting next to me.

“Sorry! I needed a place to sit and since you had seats open on either side of you, I thought it would be okay!” she said as she gave me a bright smile.

“It’s no problem,” I mumbled back. She had bright eyes and a warm smile. It was nice to actually have someone sit next to me.

“My name is (l/n) (f/n). I go to Date Tech too!” My eyes wandered from her orbs to her uniform. It was the complimentary uniform to mine.

“I’m Aone Takanobu.”

“Aone… Wait, are you one of the blockers on the volleyball team?” So she had heard. I nodded. “That’s so cool! I’m a first year, so I bet you haven’t heard of me, but I go to all your games! It’s so cool to see the Iron Wall!”

She was so happy. It was actually kind of strange.

“Thanks for supporting us, (l/n)-chan.” She nodded and clutched her bag tighter to her body as more people boarded the train.

“Aone-senpai, I do have a question for you though… Where are your eyebrows?” she asked as she touched my face where my eyebrows were supposed to be. My eye twitched slightly, and I grabbed her hand gently, pulling it from my face.

“I don’t know how to explain it, (l/n)-chan.” She leaned up against me and smiled.

“Forgive me, Aone-senpai.” What the… Why was she so straight forward?

“Aone-senpai, I would like to be your bus buddy. I ride the bus alone quite often and you seem like a nice person to ride the bus with.” I placed a hand on her head and rubbed it gently.

“Sure, (l/n)-chan.”


	33. A National Ace- Bokuto Kotaro

*Kotaro’s POV*

 

A national ace, one of the highest ranked people throughout Japan for the sport of volleyball. I had to say, it was quite the honor. Of course, I ranked in the top five best aces and not the top three, but it didn’t matter to me. The higher ranking aces hadn’t learned to accept the title and all its glories with dignity. The chicks didn’t like a cocky man. I had learned the hard way.

I stepped off of the stage along with the four other national ranking aces. It felt good to be recognized for my hard work, but it was even better to see the smiling face of your girlfriend as you walked off the stage. She was so proud of me. We had traveled from the Kanto region to the Kanagawa region for the announcing of the aces, and I could tell she was tired. She was with me through the mobs of women that chased after me, even when they would try to separate us. She sat with me through press interviews and pictures. She even went out to eat with me and the other aces and frankly, she was more than tired.

 I walked over to her, climbing over the barricade that blocked the press and other civilians from us. I pushed past the people, needing to get my hands on her. Screw the medal that hung from my neck. Screw the bouquet of flowers I had received from the committee. Screw the ugly ass shirt they gave us as part of our ranking gift. My fingers itched to touch the soft silk fabric of the shirt (f/n) was wearing. I needed to breathe in her scent of perfume. I needed to feel her comforting body heat, or lack thereof. I needed my girlfriend and that’s all that really mattered to me right now.

“Bokuto-sama!”

“Ace-kun!

“Ace-senpai!”

“Boku-chan!”

My fans were calling me, mostly girls, but I needed to focus on (f/n). I needed HER small body to be encased by MY arms. No person could replace us, that’s for sure. I was a few steps away from her as I stripped off the Fukurodani High School volleyball jacket and slipped it over her shoulders.

“I’m so proud of you, Kotaro,” (f/n) said as she placed a hand on my cheek. My wide eyes closed and I nudged her palm with my cheek.

“I couldn’t do it without you, (f/n).” She gave me her famous soft smile and shook her head.

“So, is my boyfriend a national ace or am I just dreaming?” she teased. I wrapped my arms around her waist, the itching in my fingers finally stopping once they touched her.

“You better not be dreaming because this is the real deal!” I placed my forehead on hers; not giving two shits if the press was eating this up. She was mine and I wanted everyone to know that.

“So, Owl-kun, can we go back to the hotel now? I’m in desperate need of some sleep.”

“No problem, (f/n). An ace has to take care of their girl too.”

 

That’s what it meant to be a National Ace. You took care of your team, you school, your grades, your fans, and you also made sure to take care of your loved ones too because when you get all the glory, they sit on the sidelines and compromise so much just to see you succeed.


	34. Fingers- Akaashi Keiji

She sat in front of the setter, his oversized t-shirt hanging off of one of her shoulders, exposing the bare skin to him. They were sitting on the floor of his room, looking at each other by the light of the moon that crept through the window.

He raised one hand, holding it level in between the two, waiting for her hand to meet his. Hesitantly, she raised her hand and placed it against his, palm to palm.

“I still don’t understand why you have such small hands, (f/n).” The girl pouted, not amused by the teasing she was receiving from her boyfriend.

“It’s not my fault that you have oversized hands, Keiji.” A lazy smile made its way on to his emotionless face.

“Quite the little firecracker, aren’t you?” (f/n) rolled her eyes and interlaced her fingers with his.

“You did a good job, Keiji.” He leaned back on his unoccupied arm.

“Thanks, (f/n). Thanks for coming to all my games.” She shook her head, smiling at her messy haired boyfriend.

“You know it’s no problem for me.”

Quiet engulfed the room as the two stared at each other, contentment coursing through their veins. They didn’t need to say a lot. That’s just how their relationship was. (f/n) was pulled into Keiji’s chest, the larger of the pair wanting to cuddle.

“Bored-kun?”

“What is it?” he replied.  The girl hummed, trying to find her words for her boyfriend.

“This is nice.”

“Of course it is, (f/n). Every moment that I spend with you is perfect.” His fingers tightened with hers, not wanting to let go even if she wanted to let go.

 

All their words weren’t communicated verbally, but physically, through their fingers.


	35. Post Morning Run- Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The #1 volleyball ace in Japan is dating the #1 soccer ace in Japan. Pretty awesome life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you don't like soccer, but I didn't want to pick the same sport! It would bring too much competition between the two!

*Wakatoshi’s POV*

 

I exhaled as I made my way up the three flights of stairs and towards the apartment that I shared with my girlfriend of three years. She was a year older than me, but it honestly didn’t matter. I was getting ready to graduate from Shiratorizawa Academy and focus on my professional career as a volleyball player for Japan. I exhaled again as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys to the apartment, my breath becoming visible since it was cold outside.

I opened the door and walked into the warm apartment, quietly closing the door behind me and kicking off my running shoes. I looked around the spacious apartment and saw that the lights were still off. I guess she wasn’t up yet. I padded my way from the front door, past the kitchen, past the dining area, and past the main room, heading towards the bedroom. Opening the door, I saw her still buried underneath all the sheets and blankets on our bed. A soft smile plastered itself on my face, a rare sight, as she flipped on to her side rather ungraciously. I walked into the bathroom and ran warm water, wanting to take a shower before I crawled back into bed with my girlfriend.

After the shower, I came out in nothing but a towel, wanting to just put on some shorts and a shirt before crawling into bed. I quickly changed and crawled into the bed, admiring the beautiful face of my girlfriend and how drool dribbled from the corner of her mouth.

“Hey, (f/n), I’m home,” I said as I pushed her messy hair out of her face. She was going to have tangles later on.

“Waka…toshi?” she asked as her eyes groggily opened. My olive eyes locked with her (e/c) ones.

“Morning, beautiful.” Her eyes shot over to the clock before looking back at me.

“Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?” she hissed.

“It’s only five in the morning, (f/n).”

“Exactly! Why are you waking me up?” Obviously, she wasn’t a morning person. I sighed as I leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I missed you, dork. Wouldn’t you want to be smothered in love if the positions were switched?” I asked. She pulled the blankets up higher, shivering slightly from the cold.

“I would let you sleep if the positions were switched, Wakatoshi.” She pulled me under the blankets and pressed her somewhat warm body against my hot one. “So how’s the running coming along?” she asked.

“It’s pretty good. It’s getting easier to beat the two miles in fifteen minutes.”

“Is that so? It looks like putting you on my exercise schedule was a good idea,” she commented. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“It would be better if you ran with me, Ms. Soccer.” We were in pretty similar positions. When (f/n) was a third year, she signed to be a professional soccer player for the national team, just like I did with volleyball.

“If you didn’t run so early, I would run with you. You know that we both don’t have to be at work until 10 a.m.” I slid my left hand up and down her side, sending shivers down her spine.

“Well, since I have you up right now, do you want to exercise with me?” I asked, my lips latching on to her neck. I saw her smirk as she tilted her head back.

“And do you want to tell me what kind of exercise you have in mind?” she teased. My hand slid down a little lower, my fingers hooking into the elastic band of her panties.

“This kind of exercise, (f/n).”

“Then what are we waiting for?”


	36. Enjoy- Semi Eita

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“Eita…” I said as I reached out to the ashen blonde that occupied the other side of the bed. He was asleep and I felt horrible waking him up, but it needed to be done. I placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it gently, watching as he leaned in to the caress, opening his neck to my waiting mouth. I latched on to the skin and sucked on it, waking my boyfriend up.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked as he groaned, his eyes still not open.

“I want your attention, Eita, and by the looks of it, you want my attention too.” I clawed desperately at his clothed shirt, wanting him to look at me, to notice my need.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” he asked, rolling on to his side to face me, but eyes not open.

“Eita, open your eyes and look at me, please.” I never said please to Eita, unless I was desperate. His beautiful brown eyes opened and locked with my (e/c) ones. His eyes shot to the clock behind me on the dresser before looking back at me.

“It’s two in the morning, (f/n).”

“Eita!” I whined. He rolled his eyes before sitting up in the bed, the blankets rolling down his body.

“Geez, I’ve been out of town for a week and you’re constantly throwing sex at me. Does this remind you of when we were first dating?” he asked. I glared at him as I sat up and pulled off his shirt.

“You were the one constantly wanting sex, but I missed you Eita. We need to make up for lost time,” I commented as he pushed the blankets off his lap before slipping off his shorts, no boxers this time.

“I think you’re starting to turn in to me, (f/n).” He pulled me into his lap, his hands moving my hair to one side so he could have access to my neck where so many of his former love bites were beginning to fade.

“I don’t think so, Eita.” His fingers went under the shirt I was wearing, his skillful fingers touching the skin of my top and then my bottom.

“Were you dreaming of me, (f/n)? You’re soaking wet… and not wearing any panties too! You planned this didn’t you?” he smirked as my head flew back as he began to sheath himself within me.

“Me? Dream of you? You wish, Eita!” I replied as my hand slid into his uniquely colored hair and I gripped it harshly as his mouth latched on to my sensitive skin.

He sucked harshly as he bucked his hips into mine, pulling me down against him at the same time. I wrapped my other arm around his neck and mewed quietly as Eita controlled the pace and intensity we were going at. His mouth released my bruised flesh and looked up at me with his brown eyes, his face with its usual scowl.

“Dammit, (f/n)…”I raised an eyebrow as I tucked my face into the side of his neck.

“What?” I managed to choke out. I was pulled down viciously as my walls tightened around Eita. He growled as he released inside me at the same time. Eita wrapped his arms around my waist before falling back on the bed, forcing me to cuddle with him.

“You see what you do to me, (f/n)?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t like it, Eita.”

He didn’t respond to me, but I could tell that he really did like it.


	37. First Date Part One- Terushima Yuji

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Being a second year manager of the Karasuno team was… interesting. Like a good majority of the second years on the volleyball team, I was overlooked. I was beautiful, though, and was easily the most noticeable between me, Kiyoko and Hitoka. Honestly, it was disappointing that the team didn’t flirt with me. What was a young beautiful lady as myself supposed to do?

I lugged in the water bottles behind the team, not one of them holding open the door for me. I opened the door and basically threw the bottles at the players and plopped down into my seat, watching as Kiyoko and Hitoka didn’t do nearly as much as I did.

“Watch out!” I heard Tanaka yell.

I looked up and noticed there was a stray ball that Tanaka had hit towards me. I didn’t have enough time to move, so I braced up, preparing for the hit. Suddenly, there was someone in front of me and the ball bounced off their arms and back towards the court.

“I think that allowing a girl as beautiful as you to get hurt would be a shame.”

I looked up at the man that has saved me. He had his ears pierced and his tongue as well. He held out a hand to help me up, and I gladly took his offer.

“I’m Terushima Yuji, the captain of the Johzenji volleyball team. You must be one of the managers with Karasuno, right?” I nodded.

“My name is (l/n) (f/n). Thank you for saving me.”

“No problem, babe. You look like you could use a break for all your hard work. How about after the game, I take you out to eat?” he asked.

“Oh no, I couldn’t! I just met you!”

“So let it be a first date then.” I stared at him with wide eyes, my jaw hanging open slightly.

“What?” I asked.

“I’ll take that as a yes. You seem like a nice girl, and I like nice girls. I’ll see you after the game, (f/n)-chan!”


	38. Shape of You- Tsukishima Aikteru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is Shape of You by Ed Sheeran (gotta give credit where credit is due)
> 
> But the story is mine!!
> 
> Enjoy!

*Akiteru’s POV*

 

I walked to the bar with the other members of the Kaji Wild Dogs. We had finished playing against another team and we all wanted to celebrate our win. We had decided that we would do a few shots followed by a few drinks before going over the highlights of the game and what we could possibly improve on.

 

**The club isn’t the best place to find a lover**

**So the bar is where I go (mmmm)**

**Me and my friends at the table doing shots**

**Drinking fast and then we talk slow (mmmm)**

**And you come over and start up a conversation with just me**

**And trust me I’ll give it a chance now**

**Take my hand, stop**

**Put Van The Man on the jukebox**

**And then we start to dance**

**And now I’m singing like**

“Nijikuma-san!” A girl with (h/c) hair walked over to us and sat next to me. Apparently she was the friend of Nijikuma…

“Hi! My name is (l/n) (f/n). I don’t know if you remember me, but we went to Karasuno together! I haven’t seen you in forever Tsukishima-san. Do you mind if I join you guys?” (f/n) asked as she looked at me, a smile on her face.

She seemed honest enough.

“Sure, (l/n)-chan.”

 

**Girl, you know I want your love**

**Your love was handmade for somebody like me**

**Come on now, follow my lead**

**I may be crazy, don’t mind me**

(f/n) and I had gone back to my house, since her house was too far for her to go to. We laughed over stupid jokes, especially about Kei, and eventually stumbled into my apartment. (f/n) had jogged my memory about the times we had bumped into each other at Karasuno. It turned out she was the manager for the volleyball team. She had also comforted me when I found out just how dysfunctional the team used to be.

“(f/n),” I called out to her.

“Yes, Akiteru?” she asked.

“Do you have anything to wear for the night while you’re here?” I shook my head.

“No, I don’t.”

“I’ll let you borrow a pair of clothes.”

 

**Say, boy, let’s not talk too much**

**Grab on my waist and put that body on me**

**Come on now, follow my lead**

**Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)**

The following day, I woke up to (f/n) dancing in the kitchen.

“What are you doing, (f/n)?” She looked up and smiled at me.

“Good morning, Akiteru! I wanted to make something for breakfast in order to thank you for allowing me to stay the night! I’m making some muffins so it’ll be a while. Care to dance with me?”

She held out her hand and I took it, placing her hands around my neck and mine on her waist. We began to dance to music that only the two of us could hear. Her body fit well against mine so it was easy to dance with her. I remember we used to do this in high school too.

 

**I’m in love with the shape of you**

**We push and pull like a magnet do**

**Although my heart is falling too**

**I’m in love with your body**

**And last night you were in my room**

**And now my bedsheets smell like you**

**Every day discovering something brand new**

**I’m in love with your body**

 

After I had walked (f/n) to her house, I returned to my house to change the sheets on my bed. (f/n) had slept in my bed while I slept on the couch. She smelled really good. Oh man… Was I falling for her?

 

**Oh I oh I oh I oh I**

**I’m in love with your body**

**Oh I oh I oh I oh I**

**I’m in love with your body**

**Oh I oh I oh I oh I**

**I’m in love with your body**

**Every day discovering something brand new**

**I’m in love with the shape of you**

 

(f/n) sent me a text the following day. In the text, she had written that she was extremely grateful for my hospitality and that she loved the way our body moved with other when we danced. It was like we were made for each other, and honestly, I was afraid to say the same thing.

 

**One week in we let the story begin**

**We’re going out on our first date (mmmm)**

**You and me are thrifty**

**So go all you can eat**

**Fill up your bad and I fill up a plate**

 

(f/n) and I had been hanging out together for around five months, but today was our first ‘official’ date. I didn’t have a lot of money on me right now, because I had to buy Kei a gift for his birthday, so we were going to a buffet.

“Hey, Akiteru!” (f/n) said as she ran over to me, a smile wide on her face. “I brought some plastic bags for the food!” she whispered into my ear as I hugged her.

“Well, look at you and all your smart ideas!” I congratulated her.

We ate in the buffet, every once in a while, (f/n) would dump half of her plate into one of the plastic bags she had bought. By the time we left, she had four full bags of food in her purse.

 

**We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour**

**And how your family is doing okay**

**Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat**

**Tell the driver make the radio play**

**And I’m singing like**

We were on our way back to my apartment, something that seemed to be a regular thing for us. We shared kisses and jokes in the taxis that we always used, too lazy to actually bring either of our cars since gas was getting expensive.

“So how’s Kei? I haven’t seen him in a long time…”

“He’s fine. He’s still stubborn like always,” I said as I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

I kicked open the door to my apartment and helped (f/n) place the food in the fridge.

“Looks like you really outdid yourself this time!”

“I don’t see you complaining, Akiteru!”

 

**Girl, you know I want your love**

**Your love was handmade for somebody like me**

**Come on now, follow my lead**

**I may be crazy, don’t mind me**

I walked over to the smaller girl and ran my fingers through her hair before moving it to the side and leaving a kiss on the side of her neck.

“So, are we going to do the usual, or are we going to watch another sappy movie?” I asked, a smirk on my face. (f/n) looked up at me, her eyes hazy like they always were in times like this.

“You know that either way, we always go to your room, Akiteru.” I blushed as I looked away from her.

“You’re too honest sometimes, (f/n).”

 

**Say, boy, let’s not talk too much**

**Grab on my waist and put that body on me**

**Come on now, follow my lead**

**Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)**

(f/n) pulled me into my bedroom, kicking the door shut with her foot, her lips fully against mine, wanting attention.

“So, am I going to have to do all the work early on, or are you going to work with me, Teru-kun?” (f/n) asked as she clawed at my shirt, eager to get me out of it.

“Do you want to do all the work?” I asked as I painfully slowly unbuttoned my shirt for her.

“I think we both agree that would be a bad idea, Teru-kun.” She nearly ripped the expensive shirt off of me as she pressed her needy body against me. She wanted friction and I could give it to her.

 

**I’m in love with the shape of you**

**We push and pull like a magnet do**

**Although my heart is falling too**

**I’m in love with your body**

“Teru-kun…” (f/n) moaned my name as her nails dug into my back.

“(f/n)…” I growled as I dug my teeth into her neck, the pain and the pleasure combining to make me almost lose my mind.

I pulled back and looked at her face. Her eyes were brimmed with tears from the intensity and her cheeks were painted red. She pulled me to her body again, not wanting me to see just how much she was enjoying it. She must have been embarrassed. I pushed back on my arms, moving away from her as I picked up the pace, her hair becoming strewn behind her as her back arched off the bed. This is the moment I’ve been waiting for. Her legs locked around my waist as her mouth locked with mine, muffling her loud moan. This was perfect.

 

**And last night you were in my room**

**And now my bedsheets smell like you**

**Evert day discovering something brand new**

**I’m in love with your body**

I rolled over in bed only to smack the person lying next to me in the face with the back of my hand by accident.

“Teru-kun, that hurt…” (f/n) whined.

“My bad, (f/n). You don’t have work today?” I asked. I ran my hand up the side of her body, savoring the curves of her body and how she mewled at my touch. She looked over to the clock.

“Oh man… I’m going to be late for work…” (f/n) scrambled out of the bed, looking for her professional teacher clothes that were in my closet. She quickly changed into the clothes and waved back at me, that lovely smile still on her face.

“Have a good day at work, (f/n).” She nodded and waved.

“I’ll see you later, Teru-kun!”

I was falling in love with this girl.

 

**Oh I oh I oh I oh I**

**I’m in love with your body**

**Oh I oh I oh I oh I**

**I’m in love with your body**

**Oh I oh I oh I oh I**

**I’m in love with your body**

**Every day discovering something brand new**

**I’m in love with the shape of you**

I sat in my office, looking at the picture of (f/n) and me at the beach that was on my desk. At first, the relationship had started off purely physical, but it wasn’t any longer. I didn’t know how to explain it.

The day at the bar when she had approached me, we rekindled the few memories that we had shared together. My other coworkers had constantly come by to stare at the picture of (f/n) and me.

“So, Tsukishima, are you finally going to ask her out or are you only going to keep her around for her body?” someone asked. I rolled my eyes as I stood from my seat and glared at the guy.

“That’s none of your business. Just stay away from her.”

“Oh, so you’ve fallen for her, huh?”

 

**Come on, be my baby, come on (x8)**

My hours at the office were relatively short, but I was still being paid extremely well. I drove over to the high school (f/n) taught at and waited for her outside. We needed to have a serious discussion as soon as I picked her up.

Once the school day was over, (f/n) made her way out of the building. She walked over to me calmly, her signature smile on her face. Other students and teachers were watching her, probably surprised to see a guy waiting for her.

“Hey, Teru-kun. What are you doing here?” she asked as her arms slinked around my body, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other on the back of her head.

“I need to talk to you, (f/n). Let’s go home.” She nodded and got into the car with me

 

**I’m in love with the shape of you**

**We push and pull like a magnet do**

**Although my heart is falling too**

**I’m in love with your body**

**Last night you were in my room**

**And now my bedsheets smell like you**

**Every day discovering something brand new**

**I’m on love with your body**

“What do you mean, Teru-kun?” (f/n) asked with wide eyes.

“Stay, (f/n). Stay here with me.” She sat down at the table, gripping the cup of coffee tighter with her hands.

“I honestly thought you were with me only because of the sex?” I shook my head.

“It was like that at first, but I do have feelings for you, (f/n). My feelings are quite strong.”

“A-are you sure?” she asked.

“Yeah. So will you stay?” She gave me her signature smile again and nodded.

“Yeah, as long as the sex is just as good.”

“Of course, (f/n).”

 

**Every day discovering something brand new**

**I’m in love with the shape of you**


	39. Break Ups Part Two- Yamamoto Taketora

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sat on the floor of my room, looking out the window bored out of my mind. Ever since Taketora and I broke up, I’ve been bored. I didn’t miss him or anything, but a good majority of my friends, were his friends. I sighed and fell backwards, letting my back hit the floor. My phone vibrated just as my back hit the floor. I opened the phone and put it on speaker before putting it on the floor next to my head.

“(f/n)-chan!” Yakkun yelled.

“What’s up, Morisuke?”

“What are you doing right now?”

“I’m at home. I have nothing to do right now.” Morisuke let out a hum of disapproval.

“I’m coming over to get you. There’s a party for all the volleyball members and I want you to come with me.”

“Yakkun, he’s going to be there!” I whined.

“I honestly don’t give a shit if Taketora is there or not. His dumbass decided to ignore you and because of that, you broke up with him and basically the whole team! We all miss you, (f/n)-chan. Now get ready. I’m picking you up in thirty minutes.”

“Fine, fine…. You don’t have to nag, Morisuke.” We hung up and I got dressed for the party.

~~~

“She’s alive!” Tetsuro yelled as I walked into his house, following Morisuke closely. I rolled my eyes and hugged the tall captain.

“It’s great to see you too, Kuroo.”

I had said hi to everyone and sat down on the couch, watching as everyone played games and ate food. I even joined in, smearing cake on the face of Lev.

“That’s not cool, (f/n)-chan!” I laughed as the boy pouted, not noticing the person who had walked in.

The whole room went quiet at the person’s arrival. I looked up and saw Taketora standing there, his eyes focused on me. I turned away from him and focused on Kenma.

“Ken-chan, can you pass me some of the steamed buns? I’m starving over here!” Kenma passed me a bun and I bit into it, my hungry stomach finally relaxing once I got food.

~~~

As the night went on, the guys slowly passed out, one right after the other, leaving only me and Taketora awake. I had noticed that all night, Taketora was looking at me, his mouth would open as if he was trying to say something, but he always closed it before any words were said. It was just the two of us now, so anything was possible.

“Hey… Can we talk?” he asked. I raised an eyebrow and nodded my head slightly.

“Sure.”

The two of us walked over to the window and sat on the cushions located in that area. Once on the cushions, we focused our attention outside, not wanting to look at Taketora.

“I… I’m sorry, (f/n). I honestly don’t know how to apologize to you…” Taketora said as he looked down at his hands.

“How have you been?” I asked, completely ignoring his apology.

“I’m doing okay, I guess. Life’s been pretty boring without you.”

“I thought it was only me,” I mumbled to myself.

It was quiet between us again, neither one of us wanting to do something that would upset the other, or make the situation even more awkward. I didn’t notice that my hands were shaking until Taketora put his hand on top of mine, still not looking at me.

“Are you okay, (f/n)?” he asked softly. I tore my eyes away from the window and looked at the mohawked man.

“I should be asking you that, Taketora.” He gave me a smile, his eyes not leaving whatever they were focused on outside. I gripped his hand with mine, making him look at me.

“Honestly, I miss you.” I smiled and moved closer to him.

“I miss you too, Tora-kun.” His arm slipped over my shoulder, wanting to hold me as close as possible to him.

“So, are you going to give me a second chance or do I have to start chasing other girls?” I rolled my eyes as one of my arms wrapped around him.

“You better not chase any other girls, Tora-kun. I still don’t like sharing you with your boyfriend!” I joked. His eye twitched as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

“You better not leave me this time, (f/n).”

“I’m right here, Taketora. I promise”


	40. Breaks Part Two- Oikawa Tooru

*Tooru’s POV*

 

I was playing professional volleyball while I was in university. I hadn’t seen (f/n) in almost six months, since she was avoiding me. I sighed as I plopped on to the bleachers, stretching out me right knee and reaching for my phone. My knee ached painfully, but my heart and my mind were still focused on (f/n). I dialed her number again, hoping that she would answer for once.

_“What do you want?”_ she hissed through the phone.

“I need to see you. Can we meet up some time soon?” I asked. She sighed.

_“Tooru, I really don’t have time for this…”_

“It’s important (f/n). I want to explain everything to you.”

The line went silent, neither one of us talking. After some time, I heard her slam a door closed and move around her apartment. Knowing her, she was probably getting ready to cook.

_“When do you want to come over?”_

“Are you free tonight? I’ll make an emergency trip back to Miyagi. I’ll even fly so I get there faster, Shizuka.” I grimaced as I bent my knee. It hurt so fucking much, and (f/n) was the only one who knew how to take care of my knee pain.

_“Sure.”_

“Alright, I’ll catch the next flight out of Tokyo. It’s about an hour and a half flight.”

_“I’ll pick you up at the airport.”_ She hung up the phone. I sighed as I ran a hand through my chocolate hair.

“Are you okay, Oikawa-san?” the team’s ace asked me.

“Yeah. I’m just tying up some loose ends.”  He nodded and waved to me, wanting to go home already.

~~~

I walked through the terminal and found (f/n) standing at the gate, waiting for me. She hadn’t changed at all. She still had her (h/l), (h/c) hair, her (size) boobs, and her beautiful face. God, how I missed this woman. Her (e/c) eyes locked with mine before she turned around, walking out of the airport and to her car.

“How have you been?” I asked. She started the car and wasted no time pulling out of the parking lot.

“I’m fine.” Well, she was still ticked off about the break.

“(f/n), you’re not making this easier on me.” She looked at me from the corner of her eye before slamming on the breaks. Whiplash. I glared back at her. She had put up a ton of barriers. Fuck.

We eventually made it to her apartment and she let me in before making tea.

“What did you want to talk about?” she asked as she placed my cup in front of me. I held out the necklace she had returned to me six months ago.

“You. Do you know why I had to leave?” I asked as she sat across from me.

“No.”

“(f/n), I had to leave so I could play professionally. I did this for you, for us. I thought you would understand.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me, Tooru? You know that if you tell me, I’ll understand. Instead, you chose to keep it a secret, so what was I supposed to do?”

“I didn’t expect you to break up with me though, (f/n).”

“I told you from the very beginning, if you were ever forced to pick between me and volleyball, I would give up. I know how important volleyball is to you.”

“And you’re not?” I asked her. I was seething. She knew she was important to me. She knew this so why was she being so difficult?

“I don’t compare to volleyball, Tooru.”

I stopped talking, looking for the one bag that I had brought with me before ripping it open and digging around inside.

“You just don’t get it, (f/n),” I said as I tossed a box at her.

She caught it easily and stared at me, not wanting to open the box.

“I don’t waste four years of my time for someone that I didn’t care about. I especially don’t ask for a break when I have a choice to stay with you. Not once, has another girl crossed my mind the whole six months I’ve been away from you, (f/n). Open the box and you’ll see why I had to go pro.”

She stared at me hard, before looking at the box. She didn’t want to open it. Slowly, her right hand found the top of the box and she opened it, finding the ring that she had shown me one day in high school. I got her the ring of her dreams and it had eaten up a good majority of my first professional volleyball check. (f/n)’s eyes flicked up to mine, before back to the box. She had closed the box and put it on the table before heading towards her room. I got up and caught her wrist.

“I need an answer, (f/n). Please don’t tell me that you still don’t forgive me for leaving.”

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes and confusion written all over her face. Without any sign, she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around me tightly as she buried her face into my chest.

“I… I don’t know what to say, Tooru.” I smiled as I wrapped an arm around the crying woman and placed one hand in her hair, placing kisses on the top of her head.

“How about a ‘yes’?” Her grip on me tightened.

“Are you sure, Tooru?”

“Yeah. I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

She reached up and placed her hands in my hair, pulling me down to her level so she could press her lips against mine. Well, I guess that was a yes.


	41. Hair Dye Part Two- Kozume Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, these situations can't be handled peacefully....

*Kenma’s POV*

 

I grabbed a towel as (f/n) and I walked into my bathroom, so she could rinse the blonde dye out of my hair. She was so attentive even though she was dealing with a lot. She turned on the water to warm and rinsed the dye out of my hair before conditioning it, so it wouldn’t dry out.

“Okay, Ken-chan, you’re done, sweetheart.” I placed the towel on my head and kissed her cheek.

“Kenma-kun, (f/n)-chan! Can you two come down here, please?” my mom yelled from downstairs. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed (f/n)’s hand and pulled her downstairs.

There was Asaka and the Mrs. (l/n). (f/n) hid behind me, not wanting to deal with either of the two.

“There you are! Just what do you think you’re doing, (f/n)?” her mom yelled at her.

“I don’t know what you’re doing here, but you two need to leave. I don’t want anything to do with either of you,” (f/n) spat back.

Asaka reached for her, only for me to block her.

“I think you two should leave,” I said calmly, looking over at my parents. They understood the situation and they weren’t happy with it.

“Oh, Ken-chan, don’t be so mean to me! I’m a lot nicer than my older sister!” Asaka said as she walked up to me, placing a hand on my cheek and tiptoeing to kiss me. Thank goodness this monster was significantly shorter than (f/n). She couldn’t even reach.

“Don’t call me that and don’t touch me.” I pushed the girl away from me and looked back at (f/n). She couldn’t even look at me.

“(nickname)-chan, let’s go back upstairs. I need to get you another pair of clothes for you to sleep in. Those are all wet from helping me with the hair dye.” I waved back to my parents, letting them handle the situation.

When we entered my room, I pulled her into a tight hug and placed a kiss on her neck.

“Thank you, Kenma.”

“I told you I wasn’t going anywhere. Besides, my hair still hasn’t dried so it’s still dark brown. I don’t think that they’re going to bother you anymore.”

She turned and hugged me. I have never seen her so weak and so happy at the same time. Maybe it was the hair dye sinking into my head, but I felt stronger. I needed to protect this fragile girl in front of me. And I would protect her with everything I had.


	42. Something About You- Sugawara Koushi

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

There was something about the way Koushi rolled over into my arms as we cuddled together on the couch, mugs of hot chocolate on the table and the blanket that covered us now on the floor.

There was something about the way Koushi ran his hands through his messy hair as he dressed for his job as a teacher at Karasuno high. Well hello Mr. Sugawara.

There was something about the way Koushi held our son when he cried at three in the morning, agitation and sleep never noticeable.

There was simply something about this man that I was in love with, but I could never place it.

~~~

Arms curled around my shoulders while small hands pulled on the hem of my shirt. Lips were soon on my neck and the smell of amber and musk filled my nostrils.

“Hello, beautiful.”

“Hey, Koushi. Hello to you too, Kotaro.” I picked up our two year old and placed him in my lap, pressing a kiss against his cheek and Koushi’s.

Koushi moved from behind me, grabbing the seat next to me and slinging one arm around my shoulder. The top few buttons of his shirt were opened, revealing that muscular chest that my fingers loved to run against. He let out a deep chuckle, his eyes catching my form admiring his.

“Shouldn’t you wait for later, (f/n)?” he asked, his delicate yet strong fingers playing with my hair. I sent him a knowing look before returning my attention to the two year old.

“Kotaro, what did Daddy do with you today?” I asked the grey haired boy as his eyes widened and he smiled up at me. Oh, this handsome little guy was the spitting image of his father.

“Daddy took me to his job today! I got to see how he teaches Japanese and played volleyball with Uncle Daichi!” I laughed as Kotaro continued to ramble about his day, going over every little detail and telling us just how much he loved spending the day with his father.

The doorbell rang and Kotaro jumped off my lap, rushing to the door even though he knew that he couldn’t reach the handle. I stood and placed a quick kiss on Koushi’s lips before motioning him to come to the door as well.

“If it isn’t little Shizuka! How have you been?” Daichi asked as he walked into the house, giving me a quick hug before picking up Kotaro.

“I’m fine Daichi. Thank you for letting Kotaro stay the night with you.” He shook his head, Kotaro clinging to the tall man with his tiny hands.

“You knew I enjoy having my nephew with me! Oh, hey, Koushi! I’m here to pick up Kotaro!” Kou waved and placed a hand on Kotaro’s head.

“Thanks Daichi. We really appreciate it. Kotaro, remember to be a good boy, okay?” The mini Suga nodded and reached out to me for a hug and a kiss, which I gave him before Daichi and Kotaro left the house.

I wrapped my arms around Kou’s neck and pressed my tired body against his. Koushi’s arms found their place at my hips and pulled me closer to him, his amber musk reaching my nose and making me moan from the intoxicating sent.

“Well, looks like we’re going to be alone for the next two days, (f/n).” I shuddered. No matter what he did, Koushi was always able to make me shudder with his words, whether they were sensual or not.

“What do you suppose we do?” I teased as I pulled back slightly, just enough to look at him.

His hair was slightly messy and his eyes were dark and heavy. His collar was popped slightly, the undone buttons still calling my name as his greatest strength, those skillful setter fingers, ran up my side. Koushi hadn’t changed much. He was still shy and quiet and nice, but when it came to me, he was bold, commanding, satisfying, and he didn’t even have to try.

“I could think of a few things we could do…” Koushi whispered in my ear, making a soft moan leave my lips.

“Let’s do just that, (f/n).”

 

Oh, there was something about this man…

There was something about Sugawara Koushi.


	43. First Date Part Two-Terushima Yuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have the reader be an introvert and Yuji be an extrovert. I think it's a good match. Both never know what the other is going to do.

*Yuji’s POV*

 

Crap, crap, crap… I was stuck in the locker room, which was making (f/n), the girl from Karasuno that I just met and asked out, wait for me. So how did I get stuck in here? Someone decided that it would be a good idea to put a magnet at the top of my locker and now my tongue piercing was stuck to this stupid magnet.

“Hey, isn’t your date still waiting for you outside?”

 I rolled my eyes and pointed to the opposite side of the locker, making the first year remove the magnet. Once it was gone, I thanked the first year and ran back into the gym. She was still there, perched on the bleachers, waiting patiently.

“(f/n)-chan! I’m sorry! You see, my tongue piercing got stuck because of a magnet and…” I rambled as I ran up to her.

“No worries,” she said, a soft smile on her face.

“I honestly can’t believe you waited though! What if I had left?” I asked as I helped her off the bleachers and we walked towards the door.

“Then I would’ve left, but I could see it in your eyes earlier, that you were serious about the date. So where are we going?”

I crossed my arms and looked to the sky as I thought about where we could go. I didn’t want something typical or cliché. That just wouldn’t work with this girl.

“Well, it’s dark. How about we go to the beach and look at the glowing jellyfish and then get something to eat. Does that sound good?”

She turned to look at me, her Karasuno uniform hugging her body perfectly, and a humble smile on her face.

“How did you know that I liked the jellyfish at the beach?” she asked, looking up at me with those big and adorable eyes. Man, this girl was cute…

“I had no idea!” I said as I threw my arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

~~~

We were sitting down on the beach, listening to the waves crash on the shore and watching a fluther of jellyfish swim, their glow alerting us to where they were moving.

“This is nice,” (f/n) said as she sat down next to me, handing me a bottle of tea.

“I didn’t think you would be this chill about everything, (f/n).”

“I don’t get a lot of attention from the guys at Karasuno because the second years are usually overlooked. I’m honestly, not sure how to react.”

So that’s why she was so quiet. I bit my lip, thinking about those idiots at Karasuno that didn’t give this beautiful girl the attention she wanted and needed. She was such a catch, but they ignored her. My blood burned at their ignorance.

“You don’t have to worry about that now. I won’t overlook you, (f/n).” I reached for her hand, but she jumped up and ran to the shore line, where the water met the sand. I was curious so I followed her to the area, watching as she kneeled down to pick up something in her hands.

“Whatcha got there, (nickname)-chan?” She looked over at me, her beautiful smile ever present on her face.

“This jellyfish got beached. I’m going to put it back.”

“Eh? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” I yelled as she walked into the water, eventually lowering her hands into the water to put the lone jellyfish with the fluther, the group. I was afraid that she was going to get stung. What the hell was I supposed to do if she got stung on our first date?

“It is. Look, the fluther was waiting for this little guy.” She walked out of the water and back towards me, showing me her hands.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” She shook her head and pulled me into a hug.

“I’m fine.”

I hugged her back. This girl was beautiful, smart, quiet, athletic, and brave. I never knew what she was going to do. She was my type. I think that I could make this work with her.

 

“Yuji.”

“What is it, Babe?”

“You do know that those jellyfish don’t sting, right?”

 

Crickets. Nothing but crickets. I didn’t know that…

 

 

Well, this is going to be a fun relationship.


	44. Sour Gummies- Futakuchi Kenji

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I reached down to the bottom of the vending machine, reaching for a candy that Koganegawa had asked me to get for Futakuchi. I gripped the bag of candy in my hand and walked back to the gym, wondering what was so special about this candy. I had seen Kenji eat this specific candy more times than not, but I had never asked for any.

“Kenji, I got you the candy that you had asked Koganegawa to get for you.” The brown haired captain looked at me with a smile on his face, not surprised that I just walked into the gym.

“Ok, everyone, take a break!” Kenji yelled as he walked over to me. I held out the bag of candy and looked up at the tall guy.

“So what is this?” I asked.

“They’re sour gummies. Want to try one?” he held out the ring shaped gummy to my lips, the mischief in his eyes plain as day.

“Is it really sour?” I asked. He shook his head.

“Just try it.”

Kenji popped the candy into my mouth, only for me to pull away almost instantly. That lying…

“Kenji, it’s ridiculously sour! Why would you lie to me about that?” I yelled as I glared at my tall boyfriend.

“(f/n), you’re going to be okay. It’s just sour.”

I turned away from him, my face beginning to pucker as the second wave of sourness hit me. I couldn’t have looked more ridiculous and upset at the same time…

Suddenly, calloused and warm hands covered my checks as lips fell over mine. His thumbs gently massaged my tense facial muscles as his lips distracted me. It was a long kiss, kind of an apology as well, but I really couldn’t complain right now.

“Oh, Captain, get it!” Koganegawa yelled at the sight of us.

We broke away from each other and Kenji sent Koganegawa a glare. It was obvious to everyone that Kenji didn’t want to be bothered by anyone else at this time, since I was still pretty peeved with him.

I quickly grabbed the bag of sour gummies and held them away from Kenji, much to his distaste.

“What are you doing, (f/n)?”

“Do you want your gummies?” I asked.

“Obviously.”

“If you want them, you have to make it up to me.”

Kenji sighed as he threw his hands into the air.

“Fair enough. What would you like? Ice cream and a cake?” he asked as he began to walk towards me.

“Nope.”

“A kitten or a puppy?”

“No.”

Kenji had corned me against the wall of the gym, one arm around my waste while his other hand had my wrist against the wall.

“Then tell me, what do you want?” Kenji asked, obviously out of ideas.

“I want you, Kenji.”

A smirk plastered itself on his face as he grabbed the pack of sour gummies out of my hand. He chuckled lowly as he rests his forehead on mine.

“Is that so? I think I can do that for you.”

With that, he popped another sour gummy into his mouth and walked away, leaving me flustered and with the taste of the sourness still on my tongue.


End file.
